EVIL Corp A Seto Kaiba Story
by Kimmiko16
Summary: COMPLETE! Seto KaibaXOC A young girl in her late teens stepped off the plane and into the artificially lit airport. She squinted at the harsh glare on her eyes, after just coming off a dark plane. Looking down at her watch she grimaced, it read 2:30 AM
1. Chapter 1

body background"url of background image" bgcolor"color code" bgproperties"fixed" 

A young girl in her late teens stepped off the plane and into the artificially lit airport. She squinted at the harsh glare on her eyes, after just coming off a dark plane. Looking down at her watch she grimaced, it read 2:30 AM. The plane ride had taken roughly twelve hours. The girl looked up with her light blue eyes scanning the small crowd of about twenty people, eyes now adjusting to the harsh lighting in the airport. She was wearing black pants with black boots and a blue tank top that had a red and yellow 'S' on it. And a black jacket tied loosely around her slender waist. She had shoulder length blonde hair with two blue stripes in it, that started just behind her bangs, they were only a little more than two inches wide, but very dramatic against her pale face and set off nicely by her piercing blue eyes. At 5' 7" she had a very stubborn yet confident air about her that made her look older than her seventeen years.

"Miss Max?" A tap came at her shoulder, she looked behind her and up about a foot into the dark brown eyes of her guardian.

"Yes George?" She asked swiping a strand of bright blue hair away from her eyes.

"I suggest we go now! You have to be up early in the morning to start school." He said smiling softly at her. "Let the bodyguards get the luggage and take a cab." She looked at him her cold blue eyes softening slightly before hardening as she looked at the two men dressed in black suits.

"Would that be alright with you?" She said quietly as the two men nodded. She dug in her pocket and handed them some money for the cab and the address of where she would be staying. They nodded and left silently.

"The Limo is waiting Miss Max." Said the man she had called George. She lifted her black messenger bag higher on her shoulder and started walking, letting George take the lead. She walked through the airport her head held high ignoring the stares that were aimed her way. She was not sure why they were staring, if it was beacuse shewas american, or maybe because they regognised her? Or there was the possibility they were staring because she was beautiful, though she did not think of her self that way. George had always said that she was beautiful, but she just wrote it off as the rambilings of a father figure. George walked to the door that led outside and opened it for her. She sighed as the harsh artificial lights faded to be replaced by the full moon and the fresh, cool breeze. She looked up at the two limos waiting; one had a blue logo that read 'KC' on the side. The other was plain black; she assumed that one was hers since George was waking towards it. She closed her eyes and let the cool breeze move her hair, she opened her eyes again as she heard the door behind her open. She sighed as she started walking towards the Limo.

"Brother do you know who she is? She looks very familiar." she turned her head as she heard this question, looking up to see two boys. One a bit older than her with brunette hair and sapphire eyes, the other boy was probably around ten years younger than she was, with long black hair and violet eyes; he was the one who had asked the question. The older boy walking next to him looked over at The Girl, meeting her gaze for a second before she looked away and climbed in the limo, giving the driver a signal and leaving the pick-up area.

"Mokuba, that's Max Harper. America's number one duelist and youngest Business Woman." The older boy with the sapphire eyes said looking down at the younger boy.

"Oh, I wonder what she is doing here!" Mokuba said with a sleepy smile and a yawn.

"Let's go home and get you to bed!" The boy with the sapphire eyes said looking kindly down at the kid named Mokuba. Then staring after the Girls limo as it rounded the corner...

This girl is Hax Harper, America's number one duelist and youngest business woman.

"Miss Max, Please wake up! It's time for you to get ready for school." Max heard an annoyingly chipper feminine voice call out while shaking her shoulder gently. She opened her sleepy eyes to look at the cause of the voice.

"Welcome to Domino city! I'm your new personal maid. Kuina!" She said smiling down at Max; Max moved her head to the side looking at the clock. It read 7:01. She had gotten to sleep probably two hours ago, crashing on top of her black comforter, still in the clothes she wore from the airport. Max groaned rolling out of bed. She looked at the new maid who was watching what she was doing.

"What?" Max asked stretching "Don't you have something to do?" Kuina looked at Max surprise evident on her face.

"Well no Miss! I'm your maid. I do what you tell me to do." Kuina explained with a smile.

"Okay then! Take the day off!" Max said looking through the suitcase for some clothes.

"I can't Mr. George said that you would say that and that I could not!" She looked at Max humor shinning in her eyes. "And Miss, the school you are going to requires a uniform." Max looked up curious.

"Okay, can you show it to me?" Max asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Miss." Kuina nodded and pointed. Max looked over to the overstuffed chair someone had put in her room. On it was a blue mini skirt, a white dress shirt and a pink jacket. Max's eyes widened in horror.

"Okay! Did it say in the letter that the uniform had to be these colors?" Max turned back to Kuina. She looked at Max and shook her head.

"No Miss." She said picking up the letter that came with the uniform and reading it again.

"Alright! How about I wear what I had picked out. And you get the seamstress to dye this black and make the skirt longer?" Kuina looked at her and nodded.

"Okay, Miss!" Max looked at Kuina and frowned.

"Please stop calling me 'Miss'! My name is Max!" Max said absent minded pulling out a brush and some eye make-up.

"Okay, Mi-Max!" Kuina said nervously nodding.

"Good! Now please leave, I'm going to change." Max said still tossing things form the suitcase to her bed. Max straightened and looked up, Kuina was already gone.

"Hn!" Max said walking to the bathroom that was attached to the room. She walked out ten minutes later wrapped in a towel, with black eye shadow and clear lip gloss on. Max looked over making sure the door was closed before she took off the towel and pulled her undergarments on. Followed by a pair of black cargo pants, a black long sleeved shirt with a red tank top on over it. She sat down and pulled her black boots on. Max picked up the brush she had earlier and started pulling it through her shoulder length blonde hair, she had only had about two and a half hours of sleep so it wasn't that tangled, taking a rubber band off the handle of the brush she pulled her hair into a high ponytail, letting the two blue strips hang down in front of her ears. Max looked over at the clock it was now 7:45. She got up, picked up her black messenger bag, which had her Laptop, iPod, dueling deck, Your Drawing supplies, Cell Phone and various other oddities. Max opened the door and left her room closing the door behind her, she walked down the hall and to the front door where George was waiting.

"Good Morning Miss Max!" He said with a slight bow.

"There is nothing good about it George!" Max said stopping in front of him. "But, Morning anyways!"

"Ah, Charmingly Cynical again this morning are we?" He said smiling warmly down at her.

"As always!" Max said smirking at him. He shook his head and opened the door for her, walking ahead to open the limo door for her also. "You know I can open my own door?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, but where would the fun be in that?" Max frowned at George and climbed in the limo, he sat down beside her and the driver started to move.

"Remember to drop me off two blocks away from the High School." George looked at Max curiously.

"Do you think the kids are that stupid that they won't know who you are?" Max looked at George and raised an eyebrow.

"If I answer yes, you'll just call me cynical again." Max said with a detached voice.

"Hmm, first day blues?" George asked. Max continued frowning out the window, but otherwise did nothing.

"Were here Miss Max." The driver said.

"Oh, thanks Mr. Hiro, I'll walk home!" Max said making sure no one was around before she got out of the limo.

"Have a nice day Miss Max!" George said waving as Max closed the door and watched the limo pull slowly away. Max put her hands in her pockets and started the short walk to school. Max walked on in silence while she thought.

'Why can't I just get up earlier and walk all the way to school? Why does--' Max shook her head as some one bumped into her jarring her thoughts. Max looked up to see a boy about four inches taller than she was; he had shaggy dirty blonde hair that fell into his kind golden brown eyes. He looked down at Max and smiled.

"Hey, I'm sorry!" He said grinning "You must be new here? I'm Joey!" Max looked at Joey's offered hand blinking a few times. "You're supposed to shake it!" Joey said grinning again. Max frowned, but thought better of it and extended her hand and took his.

"Yes, I'm new! My name is Max." She said not bothering to smile.

"There is a uniform rule here!" Joey said warningly. Max looked at him and frowned again.

"Yeah, I guess I haven't gotten mine yet." She said lying. "Well, I guess it was nice meeting you, but I have to go." Max said walking past him. Joey turned around and ran after her.

"Did you need me to show you the office?" Joey asked smiling at Max. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then opened them again.

"No thanks!" Max said faking nice "I have a map that I memorized, but thanks anyways." Max said and walked past Joey again. Little did she know that a pair of sapphire eyes watched her from behind a tinted window, before their owners got out and walked to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

"Yes, I'm new! My name is Max." She said not bothering to smile.

"There is a uniform rule here!" Joey said warningly. Max looked at him and frowned again.

"Yeah, I guess I haven't gotten mine yet." She said lying. "Well, I guess it was nice meeting you, but I have to go." Max said walking past him. Joey turned around and ran after her.

"Did you need me to show you the office?" Joey asked smiling at Max. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then opened them again.

"No thanks!" Max said faking nice "I have a map that I memorized, but thanks anyways." Max said and walked past Joey again. Little did she know that a pair of sapphire eyes watched her from behind a tinted window, before their owners got out and walked to school.

F.F to the Office 

Max walked into the quiet office and got the papers that she needed without trouble. Standing outside the office she looked at the class scheduial.

'Hmm, fun.' she growled in her mind looking at the piece of paper and heading to the first class listed. Max walked down a few hallways and stopped in front of door; She looked at the paper then looked to the number on the class room.

'Yes, this is it!' She sighed, slid the door open and walked in. Max felt the attention of the class room fix onto her as she walked forward and handed the teacher the slip.

'Just great, I already draw to much attention!' Max bit her lip discreetly as the teacher looked over the list. She smiled at up at Max.

'Jeez, what is with everyone? All they do is smile, it's getting annoying!' The teacher smiled again and stood up.

"Class!" She said attempting to get the attention of the class who already was paying attention to Max. "Class this is Max Harper! Max this is the class!" Max sighed at the teachers robotic words and looked quickly over the class. Max's gaze rested on the blonde named Joey that she had met earlier; he was whispering to two of his friends, a short boy with spiky purple and yellow hair, and a taller boy with pointy brown hair. Then she spotted a boy with white hair, glancing over to a tall boy with perfect brown hair and sapphire eyes who was reading a book and paying no attention at all to what was going on.

'Why does he look so familiar?' Max thought as the teacher started talking again.

"Why don't you ask Miss Harper some questions to get to know her better?" The teacher said happily as the class nodded in agreement. Max's face fell as the Blonde Joey raised his hand.

"How old are you? And where are you from?" He asked with his cheesy grin.

"I'm seventeen and I'm from America." Max said in a soft but commanding voice.

"Mr. Kaiba!" The teacher said annoyed "Will you at least pay attention?" she frowned at the boy who was reading. He closed his book frowning and looked up. Max met his calculating gaze, his eyes widened in recognition. Max's just narrowed her eyes at him willing him to keep his mouth shut. He smirked at at her and leaned back in his seat.

'That's the guy from the airport! Mr. Kaiba? That name sounds familiar.' Max was interrupted when the spiky haired kid asked her a question.

"Do you play Duel Monsters?" He asked in a surprisingly childlike voice.

"No, I don't think that I have heard of that game." Max said lying again, she saw the guy with sapphire eyes raise his eyebrow, but he did not say anything, yet.

"Where do you live?" Asked a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes that was sitting next to the spiky haired boy.

"I live in a house." Max said, the girl looked at Max confused.

"Why did you come to Japan?" Asked a boy in the back.

"Because I like the food." He nodded his head like he believed her.

"What do your parents do?" Asked the girl with brown hair again. Max narrowed her eyes.

"My parents are... they are scientists." Max said, not really wanting to tell the truth again.

'To bad 'Blue Eye's' Knows who I am so he knows about my parents, I hope he doesn't say anything. He does look very familiar, I'm sure I've seen him before the airport!'

"Is your hair naturally blue or do you dye it?" The boy with spiky brown hair that was sitting next to Joey asked.

"It's natural!" Max said absent mindedly "Sometimes it turns green, pink, purple and even rainbow, depending on my mood!" She finished sarcastically making the class laugh, the Kaiba boy just looked at Max emotionlessly.

"Okay, class! Enough questions!" The teacher said calming the class again. "Very amusing Miss Harper, please take a seat next to Mr. Bakura. Mr. Bakura, please raise your hand." The boy in the back with white hair raised his hand; Max sighed again and walked down the aisle towards the empty seat next to Bakura.

'Hm, he looks a little to innocent!" Max thought walking up and taking her seat. Bakura looked at Max and smiled.

'There they go again!' You thought with a sigh.

"So does your hair really turn rainbow?" Bakura asked Max, she looked at him like he was a halfwit.

"Of course not!" Max said almost appalled.

"I was only kidding!" He said smiling again before turning back to his textbook.

"Miss Harper, Are you familiar with algebra?" The teacher asked looking up at Max.

"Why else would I be taking this class?" Max asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry I-I did not mean it like that!" The teacher said looking nervous.

'Oh, great! Yet another wet noodle for a teacher.' Max sighed and looked at the teacher.

"May we just start the lesson?" she asked flatly. The teacher nodded and started turning red.

"Oh, look! It's someone as mean as Kaiba!" Joey the boy from earlier said looking at Max. Max only glared at him and frowned, he stuck out his tongue and smiled. Max rolled her eyes and looked away towards the other side of the room. She saw Kaiba watching her with a discrete interest, Max frowned and looked down at her desk.

"Okay Class, we are going to have a test today!" The teacher said happily among a chorus of groans. "Miss Harper, you have not been studying with us, you are not required to take the test today."

"I will take the test." Max said not bothering to look up.

"Alright!" The teacher said as she picked up the stack of tests and started handing them around. She put one face down in front of Max. She finished distributing the tests and walked to the front of class.

"You may start now!" She said sitting down, Max flipped over the page and looked at it. "You have an hour and a half to finish it!"

'Hn, this will only take ten minutes.' Max thought as she looked over the paper. Max started writing, eight minutes later she was finished. Max stood up walking to the front of the class, and stopped in front of the teacher's desk.

"May I help you?" The teacher asked looking up at her kindly.

"I'm finished!" Max said handing the teacher the test as someone walked up beside her, the teacher looked over to the new arrival.

"You're finished also, Mr. Kaiba?" The teacher asked. The boy just handed the teacher the paper without saying anything. Max looked over out of the corner of her eye at Kaiba slightly interested though she did not let it show, he was also covertly watching Max. Max blushed unnoticeablly and looked the other way on purpose.

'Why am I blushing?' Max thought in confusion 'He's just a silly boy!' She told herself firmly and looked at the teacher.

"You both got every answer correct!" The teacher said looking at Max "I expected this from Mr. Kaiba, but not you, Miss. Harper! Frankly I'm surprised. May I see you when school is over?" Max frowned at the teacher, but nodded her head.

"Yes." She said reluctantly agreeing.

"Good!" The teacher said with a smile "You may both do whatever you want till the end of class, so long as it does not disturb the other students." She said going back to her papers. Max turned around and went back to her seat and pulled a piece of blank paper out of her bag, along with a few pencils. Max set them on the desk and started drawing. She sketched out the body of a giant dragon and added a small human in front of the dragon to show how huge he really was. Max continued sketching, drawing out the details of a Blue Eye's White Dragon. She looked at the human not sure what to draw in his place. After a minute she decided to draw the human facing the dragon, and gave the human an Ancient Egyptian outfit and headdress. He was also holding a small ax-like rod, with something that resembled an eye in the middle. Max looked closer at the item.

'I don't remember drawing that.' She thought frowning at the paper.

"Did you know that it takes more muscles to frown than it does to smile?" Max looked up to see that Joey boy and the people she assumed to be his friends standing in front of her. Max noticed that there was no one else around except the teacher.

'Huh, I should pay more attention!' Max thought looking at the boy who spoke, he was short with purple spiked hair and blonde highlights. Max raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, I did! And that is how I get most of my exercise." The short one smiled at her and Joey laughed the others just looked amused.

"I'm Yugi Moto." he said and pointed to the tall one with spiked brown hair. "This is Tristan and Tea." he pointed to the only girl in the group then to one you hadn't seen before. He had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail a dice shaped earring dangled from his ear, He looked at you curiously with green eyes. "This is Duke and Joey said you two already met." Yugi finished looking back to Max.

"Uh, Nice to meet you all?" She said as more of a question than a real greeting, though it wasn't taken that way. "As you already know I'm Max."

"I knew it!" Said Duke who had not been in this class when Max was introduced.

"Knew what?" Max asked confusion briefly graced her face.

"That you're Max Harper The Mmmppph..." He was cut off by Max jumping up and clamping her hand to his mouth, She glared at him.

"Don't Say it!" Max growled as she took her hand off his mouth.

"Uhh, say what?" Joey and Yugi said at the same time. Duke looked at Max confused for a second before he got what she meant.

"Umm, well you see..."Duke started to say unsure "We, uhh.. I've met her before!" He finally got out.

"Really? When?" The girl, Tea asked.

"She came to my shop!" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, yes I did! He has a nice shop to!" Max said going along with his ruse, Yugi looked at her confused.

"Why didn't you want him to tell us?" Yugi asked.

"She needed help with a game. Guess she was embarrassed." The group nodded obviously buying it.

"Oh, ok! See you guys later, I have to get to class." Yugi said walking out followed by the others until only Duke remained.

"So... Why can't I tell them?" Duke asked looking at Max.

"Because I don't want to be known for that any longer. I've given up Duel Monsters!" Max said simply as she gathered up the stuff on her desk.

"Haven't you ever heard that quitters never win, and winners never quit?" Duke asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want to win any longer! So quitting is just fine with me!" Max said putting the paper in her bag.

"I bet you still carry a Duel Deck around!" Duke said crossing his arms, Max looked at him and frowned.

"This conversation is over!" Max said picking up her bag and walking out leaving a smiling Duke behind her.

"Ha! You do!" Max heard Duke shout behind her, she just ignored him and kept walking.


	3. Chapter 3

body background"url of background image" bgcolor"color code" bgproperties"fixed" 

Recap:

"Haven't you ever heard that quitters never win, and winners never quit?" Duke asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want to win any longer! So quitting is just fine with me!" Max said putting the paper in her bag.

"I bet you still carry a Duel Deck around!" Duke said crossing his arms, Max looked at him and frowned.

"This conversation is over!" Max said picking up her bag and walking out leaving a smiling Duke behind her.

"Ha! You do!" Max heard Duke shout behind her, she just ignored him and kept walking.

F.F To After School 

The bell rang for Max's last class. She only rolled her eyes and stayed seated until most of the kids had left, the only ones remaining were Kaiba who was reading. And Yugi's group. Max only stayed so she could meet with the teacher like she had asked her to.

"So Max?" Yugi asked walking up to Max's desk. Max looked up at him from her picture she was finishing of the Blue Eye's White Dragon.

"What?" Max asked shortly.

"Did you want to hang with us?" Tristan asked.

"Hn, No! I have other plans." Max said going back to her picture.

"Aww, come on! What could be better than hanging out with us?" Joey asked.

"Umm, I don't know?" Max pondered thoughtfully as she got up and put her stuff back in the bag "I think torture would be better, but I could be wrong!" Max said lifting her bag. She got an amused 'Hn' from Kaiba, Yugi's group just looked at her like she had suddenly sprouted heads.

"Jeez, What's your problem? Were only trying to be your friends!" Joey said getting annoyed. Max looked at him emotionlessly.

"Thanks But, One: I didn't ask you to be my friends, and Two: Friends are only a crutch for the weak! I don't need them." Max said starting to walk away.

"You're wrong!" Tea said stepping forward "Friends only make you stronger!" She argued Max turned a bit to look at her.

"Tell me... What does if feel like to live in a constant haze of stupidity?" She looked at Max for a second, then starting to tear up she turned away.

"Why did you have to do that?" Yugi asked Max sadly turning to talk to Tea. Joey turned to Kaiba who watched the whole thing.

"Yo, Kaiba! I think I found ya a girlfriend! Or is she to nice?" Kaiba sent a glare at Joey and opened his mouth, but he was not fast enough. Max crossed the room in seconds and stood inches away from Joey's face.

"Listen Mutt!" Max growled a dangerous glint in her eye's "Mind your manners when you talk about me! Or will I have to teach you some!" Joey backed up a step before standing up to Max.

"You want a piece of me girl?" He said baling his hands into fists. Max only looked at him in disgust.

"A piece of you?" Max asked with a sneer "Hn, not unless it was disinfected! And then I'd still use rubber gloves!" Max said and turned away from Joey as he looked at her angrily. "I'd love to stay and continue this verbal spar, but frankly I have gotten bored." Max said as she walked out of the room and down a few halls to the first class room she had entered.

"Ahh, Miss Harper! Please come in." The teacher said from behind her desk. Max dipped her head in thanks and walked forward.

"You wanted to see me?" Max asked as she sat at the desk in the first row directly in front of the teachers desk.

"How is it that you are that good at Algebra?" The teacher asked folding her hands in front of her on the desk.

"If you read my file you will know! Just remember to keep the information in it confidential!" Max said "And in answer to your unspoken question. No I did not cheat!" The teacher looked at Max surprised that she found out why she wanted to see her.

"Alright then, You're free to go Miss Harper!" Max got up and gave her a small bow before she left the room. Max walked down to her locker and changed her shoes then walked out the door. Max looked across the dark courtyard since it was late October it got dark early, the only thing there was a limo, she ignored it and walked down the side walk as she reached into her bag and brought out a cell phone. She hit 'talk' twice since George was the last person that she had called.

"How was school Miss Max?" George's voice said when it came on.

"It sucked!"

"Want to talk about it?"

"No!"

"So you have a different reason for calling?"

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not coming straight home." Max said walking down the side walk the opposite way of her new house.

"Where are you going?"

"Just into the city for a bit. I wanted to visit the book store."

"Did you want me to send you a limo?"

"No need, what time is it now?" Max asked as she saw the city looming over head.

"It's just a little after five thirty."

"Hn, I will try and be back before ten. I'll call if my plans change."

"Ok, Good-bye Miss Max!"

"Bye George!" Max said and hung up the cell phone and put it back in her bag. She looked up at the city, It wasn't that big, but it looked like it should have a few book stores. Max walked around the city for a little more than an hour just mapping it out, she noted two book stores that she decided to go back and visit. After another half an hour of walking Max was back at the first book store, she walked in, and walked out an hour later with two bags. Max looked at her watch, it was 8:42 pm.

'Hmm, nothing else to do, I'll just go home.' Max thought with a shrug as she tied the book bags shut. Max started walking the way she had come earlier, walking out of the city and down the sidewalk. Max had walked past the school and down a block when she heard a shout. She picked her head up and looked around. There was an Alley to her left where she heard the shout again. Max walked to the alley and looked in.

"Just give it to us kid!" Growled a man that was over six feet tall and wearing a black suit, there were four other guys surrounding a little boy with long black hair that was carrying a case that was a bit too big for him.

"No! It's not yours!" The little boy said near tears. The man who had spoken before leaned down and pulled the boy up by his shirt collar slapped him and threw him against the wall, his hand holding his throat. Max stepped forward and swung her bag of books and let it sail towards the guys head. It hit him in the side of his face making him drop the kid. He turned angrily on Max, an obvious anger written across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

"Just give it to us kid!" Growled a man that was over six feet tall and wearing a black suit, there were four other guys surrounding a little boy with long black hair that was carrying a case that was a bit too big for him.

"No! It's not yours!" The little boy said near tears. The man who had spoken before leaned down and pulled the boy up by his shirt collar slapped him and threw him against the wall, his hand holding his throat. Max stepped forward and swung her bag of books and let it sail towards the guys head. It hit him in the side of his face making him drop the kid. He turned angrily on Max, an obvious anger written across his face.

"Talking" 'Thinking'

"You should try picking on someone your own size!" Max sneered looking the guy over seeing that in addition to being over six feet tall, he was also about three hundred pounds. Good bodyguard material! "Or since whales can't walk on land, Why don't you just try me?" Max said setting down her shoulder bag and the other bag of books. The man looked at Max, her words seemed only to anger him further, he was turning red and clenching his fists tightly at his sides.

"You'll regret saying that!" The man spat out and started running towards Max, he was quicker than she thought he would be, but not to quick for her. Max moved to the side and put her foot out tripping him him up, then punching her elbow into his back before he fell causing him to hit the ground hard knocking him out. The first man's four friends looked surprised for a few seconds until they regrouped handing the little kid to one guy the other three advancing on Max. Max got in a fighting stance and put her fists up just as the sky opened and it started to rain. The men smirked and attacked all at once, two going for Max's arms and the other one going for her legs. Max moved forward kicking the one in the head knocking him out and letting the other two grab hold of one another instead of her. They recovered quickly and came at Max again, the one managed to get behind her, she turned and kicked him into the wall. Max turned around again to meet the other ones fist, she saw it to late to move and it connected with her shoulder. Max grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder next to the other guy. Max flipped and kicked them both in the head with one sweeping motion. They landed on the ground next to the first two guys. Max landed back on her feet and looked at the guy who was holding the little kid.

"Let him go!" Max said calmly while glaring at him a flash of lightning went off behind her as the rain started to pour down harder. The remaining man looked at Max, fear evident in his eyes though he did try and hide it.

"Y-yes!" He said dropping the kid on the ground then turning and running away, stumbling a few times in his haste. Max watched until he rounded the corner, then looked down at the kid. Max walked calmly over to the boy and knelt down beside him.

"Hey," Max started softly "Are you okay?" the little boy looked up at Max with a quivering lip, he had a cut over his right eye that was bleeding and a bruise starting around his throat, but looked otherwise unharmed. A tear escaped out of his eye as he moved forward wripping Max in a tight hug. Max hesitated then put her arms around the scared boy.

"I thought they were going to kill me!" he said Max could hear the tears in his voice as he clung to her.

"It's alright now!" Max said, reassuringly stroking his hair. The boy looked up at her and sniffed, there were fresh tear tracks down his dirty face. Max looked at him closer, he had violet eyes and long black hair wearing fadded jeans and a striped shirt with a bandana around his neck, he was the same little kid from the airport.

"You're that girl, Max!" The boy said his eyes suddenly lighting up "From the airport! Do you remember?" Max reached into her bag and pulled out a clean handkerchief.

"Yes, I remember! You seem to know my name, so what's yours?" Max asked gently lifting up his chin and drying his tears with the cloth.

"I'm Mokuba!" The boy said wincing a bit as she softly dabbed the cut over his eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Max said noticing his wince. Mokuba looked at Max blinking for a second and jumped up suddenly.

"My brother!" Mokuba said worry creeping into his voice.

"What about him?" Max asked still kneeling on the ground, though she was now eye level with Mokuba.

"He is expecting me, He will get worried if I don't get home soon." Max looked at Mokuba seriously, then up to the sky the rain falling down on her upturned face.

"How about you come to my house. It's not that far from here." Max suggested standing up "You can call your brother and I'll fix the cut over your eye." Mokuba looked at Max thinking it over.

"Okay!" Mokuba decided nodding his head. Max couldn't help but smile as she looked down at Mokuba. Mokuba smiled back at Max and took her hand picking up the briefcase that he had before, it still looked a bit too much for him.

"May I help you with that?" Max asked pointing to the case. "I'll trade you, you can carry my books. They're getting a bit heavy for me." she said smiling at him. He looked at her and nodded as he handed Max the case and picked up the books she had dropped earlier to save him.

"Hey! The books are lighter than the case!" He said frowning at her.

"Huh, really?" Max said playing innocent "I guess I have just been carrying them to long, because your case seems like it's lighter than my books." Mokuba frowned at her while he thought it over.

"Ok!" Mokuba said smiling at Max and taking her hand that he dropped so he could pick up the book bags. Max took her messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Great! Come on, It's only a few blocks away." Max said brushing some of her now wet hair out of her face. She walked with Mokuba back to the house, he talked about a ton of random stuff, she smiled and nodded politely when she should have. Max stopped in front of a iron gate and entered a code into the number pad, the gate swung open and she walked in and up the driveway Mokuba still holding her hand. She stopped again at the door and opened it. Max looked in George was standing in the front hall watching the door since he had noticed it opening.

"Hi George!" Max said as the Maid Kuina walked down the stairs, when she saw Max enter, Kuina rushed to her side.

"Miss Max! Are you okay?" She asked looking concerned, Max took the bag off her shoulder and handed it to Kuina, she set down Mokuba's case and took her bags he was holding. Max handed those to her also.

"Please take those to my room, and bring some dry clothes you think will fit Mokuba." Kuina bowed and went to do what Max asked "Oh, Kuina?" She stopped and looked down to Max. "Please bring the Medical kit also!"

"Right away Miss!" Kuina said rushing off to do as Max asked. Max looked at Mokuba and gave him a small smile.

"Now Mokuba, you go with George and call your brother, then tell him what he looks like so he can let him in." Mokuba nodded.

"Okay!" He said happily.

"This is George!" Max said pointing to the six foot tall man with Black hair and brown eyes. "George, when he is done, have Kuina take him to a bathroom to change and wash up, then bring him back to me please!" Max said squeezing some water out of her hair. "I'm going to change real quickly, then I will fix up your eye! Ok, Mokuba?"

"Sure! That will be fine!" He said grinning then looking at George unsure.

"Don't worry! He's just a big Teddy bear!" Max said reassuringly, she looked at George, he looked like the guys from the alley, except he was more muscular than fatty. Max could see why Mokuba would hesitate "I trust George with my life!" Mokuba looked at Max, he looked a bit more at ease.

"Okay then!" He said walking towards George "Where do we go?" He asked smiling at the man that was towering over him.

"How about the sitting room? That's the closest phone." George said leaning down to be more on Mokuba's level.

"Sounds good to me!" Mokuba said. Max shook her head at George.

_'He may be scary at first, but the kid seems to like him.'_ Max smiled and walked up the stairs towards her room, she walked in the room and into the adjoining bathroom taking off her wet clothes and hanging them over the shower bar to dry, wrapping a towel around her exposed body she walked back out to the bedroom. Max looked around the suitcases were gone, so she assumed that Kuina had put her stuff away. Max walked over to the dresser and opened a few drawers to find what she was looking for. She pulled a few things out and tossed them onto the bed.

XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO

Max walked out of her room and down the stairs. Now that she was dry, she was wearing black pants again, with a black tank top that had dragon holding a rose on the front. Mokuba was waiting for her while talking to George. They both looked at Max's approach and smiled. Mokuba had blue jeans and an oversized dark blue shirt on and a dirt free face.

"Hey Max!" Mokuba said running up to her when she had taken the last step.

"Hi Mokuba, You ready for me to fix you up?" Max asked ruffling Mokuba's hair, he looked at her and grinned.

"Yup!"

"Okay then! Let's go to the living room!" Max said as George handed her the medical kit. She thanked him and walked into another room followed by Mokuba. "Please take the chair." Max said as she opened the kit and started to dig around. He sat down as she pulled a few things out.

"I told George about what you did in the alley!" Mokuba said as he started to swing his legs, Max looked up curiously at him.

"Oh, really? What did he say?" She asked hoping that George wasn't mad.

"He said that you were brave!" Mokuba said as Max knelt in front of him. "Which is true!" She smiled at Mokuba and put some liquid on a cotton ball.

"This might hurt a little!" Max said as she dabbed the cotton lightly over his fresh cut. Mokuba stopped swinging his legs and laughed quietly "What's so funny." Max asked as she watched what she was doing over Mokuba's eye.

"It's just that everyone usually says 'This won't hurt a bit!' and you were honest!" Mokuba said still giggling. Max's lips curved into a smile as she shook her head at him. Max put an ointment on his cut followed by a small patch to keep it together.

"There you're done!" Max said putting the stuff she had used away as the door to the room opened and George walked in.

"Miss Max! The little master's brother is here."

"Okay, please let him in." Max said and stood up looking back to what she was doing. The door opened again and Mokuba jumped up and ran over.

"Big brother!" he cried as he ran to hug his brother. Max looked over at Mokuba to see the boy from school, Kaiba. He was looking at her curiously before he turned his gaze onto his brother.

"Mokuba, What happened to you?" Kaiba turned an angry glare on Max "How in the Hell did he get hurt?" Max looked at him expressionless.

"Why don't you ask him?" She said folding her arms.

"Brother!" Mokuba said tugging on his brothers sleeve Kaiba looked at his brother again. "I got hurt because when I was walking home these guys came and pulled me into an alley, then they tried to make me give them the case, but I wouldn't! So they got mad and the leader hit me and started chocking me." He paused to take a breath absentmindedly rubbing his throat "Then that is when Max came in! She was awesome brother! She insulted the men then kicked their butts! Then she scared the last guy that was holding me, just by glaring at him! It was so cool, there was lightning in the background and everything she looked like some kind of... Guardian Angel." Mokuba said smiling as he remembered the way he was saved.

"She saved you?" Kaiba asked his glance flicked to Max quickly before resting on his brother again.

"Yup! Then she fixed me up!" Mokuba said moving his bangs to show his brother the cut Max had tended to. A shadow quickly passed over Kaiba's face when he saw the wound.

"Mokuba, go wait in the car! I will be there in a second." Kaiba said emotionlessly.

"Okay, Seto." Mokuba said sadly walking towards the door "Wait!" He said stopping and turning around, he ran over to Max and wrapped his arms around her waist. Max looked shocked at his display of affections. Kaiba looked confused at his brothers emotional attacment to the girl he had just met. Max moved her arm and put it across Mokuba's shoulder.

"Try and stay out of dark alleyways ok?" She said ruffling his hair again, Mokuba grinned up at her and nodded.

"I'll try!" He said and turned around and walked out past his brother George came up and escorted him out. Max watched them both walk out.

"Thank you!"

"Huh?" Max asked as she looked up at Kaiba and saw a brief flicker of softness before it was replaced by his icy gaze. "Oh, It was no problem at all!" Kaiba looked at Max curiously his gaze resting on her shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked coldly. Max frowned in confusion and looked at her shoulder. She saw a dark purple bruise and touched it softly.

"One of the goons punched me in the shoulder. I guess he hit me harder than I thought." Max said simply and a lightbulb suddenly went off in her mind. "Seto Kaiba!" She whispered mentally smacking herself.

"What?" He questioned in his cold voice.

"Hmm, nothing! I just remembered why your name sounded familiar, that's all." Max said meeting his gaze, he looked if she was not mistaken amused. "Your brother is waiting for you." Max reminded Kaiba, he nodded his head and turned away "Oh, Mr. Kaiba?" she said he paused and looked over his shoulder "Two things, One: The case your brother was carrying is in the hall by the door, Two: Please go easy on the kid?"

"I did not know you cared!" His amusement now traveling to his voice.

"Huh, neither did I." Max said thoughtfully "Good night Mr. Kaiba."

"Hn, good night." he said and walked out picking up the case on his way.


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:

"Hmm, nothing! I just remembered why your name sounded familiar, that's all." Max said meeting his gaze, he looked if she was not mistaken amused. "Your brother is waiting for you." Max reminded Kaiba, he nodded his head and turned away "Oh, Mr. Kaiba?" she said he paused and looked over his shoulder "Two things, One: The case your brother was carrying is in the hall by the door, Two: Please go easy on the kid?"

"I did not know you cared!" His amusement now traveling to his voice.

"Huh, neither did I." Max said thoughtfully "Good night Mr. Kaiba."

"Hn, good night." he said and walked out picking up the case on his way.

"Talking" 'Thinking'

F.F To Next Morning 

Max sat up yawning and stretched while looking at her clock, it read 5:02 am.

_'Hmm, I slept in late.'_ Max thought as she got up and crossed over to the dresser, pulling out some running pants and a new tank top. She changed clothes quickly and went over to her desk and pulled out paper and a pen, she wrote a quick note putting a piece of tape on it and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Max ran a hand across her pocket.

_'Cell phone? Check!'_ Max walked to the door and taped the note there and walked out the door. She took a deep breath and walked down the driveway, the gate opened automatically when she got half-way down.

_'Hmm, someone must be in the booth.'_ She thought picking up speed on the way down the driveway since she did not have to stop for the gate. Max looked in the booth on her way past; there was a man in a security outfit in there watching her jog past. He smiled politely at Max; Max nodded her head in thanks as she went past and turned out the gate. Max ran for about fifteen minutes until she saw a park up ahead, she decided to stop there and practice some Tai Kwon Do moves, since she could see no one around. It was 5:30 on a Saturday morning; she did not think there would be any one there in the first place. Max kept running until she was in the middle of the park, she stopped and decided to start stretching.

Over With George 

The six foot tall bodyguard and Max's leagel gaurdian walked stiffly down the stairs, annoyance darkening his eyes.

"Where is that girl?" George growled to himself, he came to the bottom of the stairs and looked at the door. He frowned when he saw the note. "Well at least she left one this time!" George said crossing the hall to the door, he picked up the note abnd looked at it. Shaking his head he read the short note.

Dear George.

I went for a run. I'll be back later.

Love, Max

"Don't write so much next time, Max!" George said laughing to himself.

Back With Max 

Max finished her stretching and walked to the middle of the deserted area of the park. The trees hid this area from view so if anyone was to walk by they wouldn't see her unless they came in.

_'Hn, this is probably the spot where lovers come to make-out.'_ Max made a face and ran towards a tree. She took a few steps up the trunk and vaulted herself backwards; she flipped and landed on her feet, somersaulting backwards a second later to land once again on the balls of her feet. Max heard some leaves rustle, but dismissed it as the wind. Her foot bumped a branch and she looked down at it, it was the size of a Shin-tai, she bent down and picked it up. It was a little off in weight, but it was good for practice. Max twirled the branch in her hand and brought it down in perfect formation. She started to sing softly under her breath.

"I was late for work my boss got smart! My panty line shows, got a run in my hose, my hair went flat man I hate that!" Max swung around twirling the make-shift blade in a full circle above her head and brought it down in and arc, stopping the blade in front of her.

"Just when I thought it couldn't get worse I realized I forgot my purse. With all this stress I must confess this could be worse than P.M.S!" Max jumped in the air and twirled pulling the twig/blade in a swirling pattern.

"This jobs not worth the pay can't wait till the end of the day. Hey honey I'm on my way." Max did a back flip and moved the make-shift blade to her other hand. She did fake parries and thrusts. bringing the blade in and out almost to fast for the eyes to follow.

"Honey I'm home and I had a hard day, pour me a cold one and Oh, by the way. Hey rub my feet, give me something to eat. Fix me up my favorite treat." Max finished up the one person sword battle with a quick flick of her wrist stabbing her imaginary opponent in the heart.

"Well, if you didn't beat the goons in the alley way. You could have sung them to death!" Max turned around quickly to meet the sapphire eyes of Seto Kaiba.

"Seto! Be nice!" Mokuba scolded, he walked up to Max and smiled. "I think you sing well!" Max looked down at Mokuba a hint of amusement in her cold eyes.

"I didn't say she sang badly!" Kaiba said folding his arms while looking at his brother. Max ignored Kaiba and looked down at Mokuba.

"Hey Mokuba, You're up early. How are you feeling?" Max asked giving him a tiny smile.

"Yeah! Seto takes my to the park on Saturday. And I'm feeling fine!" He said grinning.

"Hmm, that's nice of him." Max said a wistful look on her face.

"Hey Max? Can I ask you something?" Moukba looked at Max seriously.

"Yeah, sure! What is it?" She asked looking Mokuba in the eyes.

"What is P.M.S?" Mokuba asked looking up at Max. Max looked at him for a second before it clicked. She looked up at Kaiba; and if she was not mistaken he was trying to control a blush.

"Umm, Mokuba, it's...uhhh..." Max was for the first time in her life speechless. Mokuba looked at her and started to laugh.

"Oh, my god! Your face!" He said laughing harder clutching his stomach "I was joking! I know what it is!" He said controlling his laughter. Max frowned at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Ha ha! You have got to be the funniest person I've met in a long time!" Max said flatly eyes narrowed.

"Thanks!" He said grinning again. "Can I ask you another question?" Max looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

"It's not 'Where do babies come form?' Is it?" She asked frowning.

"No!" He smiled at you "It's 'What are you doing later?'."

"I have to work!" Max said looking at Mokuba, his face fell in disappointment.

"Bummer!" He said frowning, Max smilied at him.

"Hey, I still have your clothes. Why don't I drop them off later?" He frowned again.

"I'm going over to a friend's house later. Can you drop them off at Seto's office?" He asked hopefully, Max looked at Kaiba. He was watching the both of them, when Max glanced at him he only shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't think that will be a problem." Max said looking back to Mokuba.

"Hey great!" Mokuba said hugging Max then running off "Bye Maxi!" He called over his shoulder.

"Maxi?" she repeated under her breath "I hope he doesn't get to attached to that name!" Max said shaking her head. She looked at Kaiba who was looking at her; Max tossed the stick back where she had picked it up from. "See you later Mr. Kaiba." She said and turned around walking the way she had come earlier. Max walked a few feet then started to jog again quickly gained speed she started to run. Kaiba was watching Max's retreating form when Mokuba appeared at his side.

"She really beautiful, isn't she brother?" Mokuba asked looking up at his brother.

"Yes, she is." Kaiba said still watching Max leave. Kaiba blinked realizing what he had said and shook his head trying to clear it. Mokuba smiled up at his older brother and softly shook his head.

"Come on, Seto! Let's get breakfast!" Mokuba led his older brother back to the car, pulling him along willingly by the hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap:

"Maxi?" she repeated under her breath "I hope he doesn't get to attached to that name!" Max said shaking her head. She looked at Kaiba who was looking at her; Max tossed the stick back where she had picked it up from. "See you later Mr. Kaiba." She said and turned around walking the way she had come earlier. Max walked a few feet then started to jog again quickly gained speed she started to run. Kaiba was watching Max's retreating form when Mokuba appeared at his side.

"She really beautiful, isn't she brother?" Mokuba asked looking up at his brother.

"Yes, she is." Kaiba said still watching Max leave. Kaiba blinked realizing what he had said and shook his head trying to clear it. Mokuba smiled up at his older brother and softly shook his head.

"Come on, Seto! Let's get breakfast!" Mokuba led his older brother back to the car, pulling him along willingly by the hand.

"Talking" 'Thinking'

"I'm home George!" Max called walking in the door "I'm going to take a shower!" She said walking up the stairs and into her room. Max walked over to the dresser and pulled out faded black jeans that looked more gray than black, a long sleeved black shirt and a black tank top that had 'The Who's' logo on the front. She tossed the clothes she had picked on the bed along with fresh undergarments and black boots. Max walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower and slipped out of her clothes. She stepped in the shower, and hopped back out ten minutes later. Max dried off and walked into her room the towel wrapped around her body. She crossed over to the bed and put on the clothes she had tossed there. Max brushed her hair and pulled it into a loose ponytail letting the two blue streaks hang down at the side of her face. She walked over to the mirror and applied black eye make-up and clear lip gloss. Max stretched and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Light blue eyes highlighted by the black make-up, pale skin off-set by the bright blue streaks in her light blonde hair, she frowned at her reflection and turned away. She picked up her now-dry messenger bag and slung it across her shoulder also taking the bag of Mokuba's dry clothes. Max walked out of her room and down the stairs where George was waiting for her.

"Morning Miss Max. How was your run?" George asked as Max walked down the stairs and stopped in front of him.

"Morning George!" She said with a half smile "The run was ok; there is a nice park not to far from here."

"Good! I'm glad you found a nice place!" George said shuffling some papers "Are you ready for work Miss Max?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Max said following George to the Limo, the limo started and pulled out, Max put her chin on the back of her hand and watched out the window, losing herself in thoughts.

_'Hn, I don't even know the people at my own company! Well it was in a different country.'_ Max sighed as she saw the city come into view _'Most of today will be spent in introductions, I should get a few minutes to work on my latest project before I need to visit Kaiba.'_ She looked up when she felt the limo pull to a stop. Max saw a building that was about forty stories high with the letter E.V.I.L(Electronic-Virtuial-Interactive-Lifecycle) in black and red on the side off the building, she looked around and saw a building a few blocks away it was about ten stories higher than hers with the letters 'KC' in blue and white.

_'Huh, Kaiba Corp!' _Max thought looking at the building _'So this is where he works, at least its close. I won't have to leave to early.' _

"Miss Max?" George's voice came to Max bringing her back to reality. "We are here!" Max looked at George and smiled.

"Let's go!" Max said opening her own door and stepping out into the crisp fall air. She looked around there was a group of people waiting at the entrance of her building.

_'Woo who! Time to make nice with all my employees.' _Max though dryly as she walked towards the building. A man separated himself from the group and stepped forward to meet her. _'Hmm, he must be the 'Big Man' here. He might not like me coming here like this. I may have to watch my back.'_ Max walked forward and stopped in front of him. He looked her up quickly and held out his hand.

"Miss Harper! I did not know you'd be so..._Young_." He said sneering on the last word "I'm Mister Reich's, if you need anything I'm your man! I know everything about this company!" He said proudly puffing out his chest. You looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"If you know everything about _My Company_, then how did you not know I was so young?" Max asked a fake polite smile on her lips. Mr. Reichs looked at Max his chest seemed to deflate a bit at her words. She walked past him without waiting for a response and started greeting the other people standing there. Max made her way into the building and up to her floor.

Seven Hours and 175 People later Max made it to her office, she closed the door and leaned against it with a sigh.

"Man, I should just build robots so I don't have to talk to so many people." Max closed her eyes and sighed again "But, then a lot of people would be out of a job and that would not be good." She looked around the office. It was painted a light gray and had two huge windows with potted mini roses on the sill. Max had a desk complete with a personal computer and a few files she had requested. Some shelves were scattered about the office and had still packed boxes on them, she quickly scanned the many boxes. Max walked over and selected a box that was two feet wide and two feet tall with the letters B.E.W.D-E.V.I.L quickly sprawled in large red letters on the side. She picked it up and brought it to her desk; She set it down and cut the tape that held it closed. Max opened the box and looked inside to find a miniature Blue Eye's White Dragon that was half put together. She pulled out the body and set it gently on her desk followed by the head and limbs, she pulled out the wings last and gently set them next to the other parts. Max had been working on this project for the last month; it was supposed to be a new 'Toy' Miniature Duel Monsters, Monster. She picked the Blue Eye's to be first because it was her favorite card; she didn't want the card or anything! she just liked the dragon. Max set her bag on the back of the chair and sat down pulling out a miniature tool kit. She quickly looked over the dragon to make sure the move did it no harm. It was perfectly unharmed so she sat down to work on it. Max was at it for about an hour when George walked in after knocking softly.

"Miss Max?" He asked softly as not to interrupt her. She looked up at him; her work glassed nearly falling off the tip of her nose.

"Yes?" Max questioned fitting a small screw into an even smaller hole.

"Something has come up at the house, I need to go and take care of it. Did you want to come with me, or take a company limo back?" George asked after he came in.

"I promised Mokuba that I would return his clothes to his brother later, so I will stay and take a limo back."

"Alright Miss Max! I will see you later then?"

"Yes George! Drive safely." Max said giving him a small smile before returning to her work.

"Good-bye Miss Max." He said and closed the door. Max looked at the clock on her desk it was almost six o' clock P.M. So she decided to give it a rest for the day and go see Kaiba before he left.

_'I don't want to leave this here.' _Max thought looking at the almost completed Blue Eye's, she sighed and found a small briefcase. _'I remember making this case!'_ she thought turning it over in her hands_. 'It's resistant to EMP's! (Electro Magnetic Pulse) An interesting piece of work, but useful.' _Max thought as she carefully set the dragon in the case and locked it. _'It's safe to! It has a digital print reader also.' _Max smiled almost unnoticeably and walked out of her office.

"I want this work finished now!" Max heard a familiar voice coming from around the corner.

"B-but sir, I can't--"

"I don't want to hear that!" he said again, Max could tell he was restraining himself from yelling. Max looked around the corner to see that man from earlier 'Mr. Reich's.' She frowned at him, he was yelling at a girl probably only four years older than she was. Max gritted her teeth and walked around the corner. They both looked at her, the man giving her a pompous 'I'm better than you' look and the girl looked on the verge of tears. Putting on a fake smile Max stopped in front of Mr. Reichs.

"Mr. Reich's?" Max said emotionlessly.

"Yes, Miss Harper?" He asked in his condescending voice.

"I have a new position for the both of you!" Max said gesturing to his secretary. He restrained a sly smile.

"And what would it be Miss Harper?" He asked his eagerness traveling to his voice Max only smirked at him.

"Well, Miss..." Max trailed off looking at the girl

"P-Pierce, Amanda Pierce." She managed to stutter out.

"Well Miss Pierce, I would like to make you my secretary! What do you think?" Amanda looked at Max hopefully before glancing at Mr. Reich's.

"I-I'd love to!" She said happily a smile making its way to her lips. Max turned to Mr. Reich's.

"And I have the perfect spot for you, in the mail room!" Max said smirking openly at him, he looked at her his jaw dropping "Next time, don't yell! Do it yourself!" You said with a sneer "I expect your office cleaned out by tomorrow morning." you turned back to the girl. "And I expect you to be in my office at exactly nine o' clock tuesday morning!" You said and she nodded her head.

"Yes Miss Harper! I'll be there!" She said smiling brightly

"Good, now go home! You are supposed to get off at five!"

"Yes Miss, Thank you!" Amanda said and bowed going to her desk and putting stuff away. Max walked to the elevator and pressed the down button. The elevator dinged and opened, she looked at Amanda who was sill cleaning her desk so she walked in and pressed the button for the first floor. Max leaned against the side of the elevator as it went down listening to 'Speed of Sound' by Cold play.

_'Note to self, change elevator music! Preferably Fall Out Boy!'_ Max thought switching the brief case between her hands. Max felt her bag _'Ok, I did not forget Mokuba's clothes.'_ The elevator dung and the doors opened, she stepped out and looked around. It was raining pretty hard out and it looked like a storm was coming in. She sighed and walked to the front desk.

"May I get an Umbrella please?" Max asked the security guard behind the desk, he looked up recognizing her instantly. He smiled and nodded his head reaching under the desk and pulling out a black umbrella.

"Have a nice evening Miss Harper!" He said politely as he handed the umbrella to Max.

"Thanks! You to!" Max said with a slight bow. He smiled at her and dipped his head. She walked out the door and opened the umbrella; putting it over her head as she stepped out from under the awning. Max looked up and saw the Kaiba building; it was only about three blocks away from her own building.

_'I'll call the limo from Mr. Kaiba's building when I am finished.'_ Max thought as she walked on in silence, there were very few people out since it was raining, all of them ignored each other just plodding along with their busy lives. Max looked up as she neared the Kaiba building, her building was a dark gray and Kaiba's was almost sliver in color. She walked up to the door closing the umbrella and shaking off the loose water when she got under the overlap; she opened the door and walked in setting the umbrella just inside the door for later use. Max walked over to the elevator passing the security guard. He just looked up with a small smile and nodded politely at her. She walked over to the elevator and pressed up, it opened within seconds, she walked in and pressed fifty, expecting Kaiba to be on the higest floor. The elevator dung and she got out. Max walked forward to the receptionist who was filing her nails and popping gum. She looked up at Max's arrival and smiled.

"Go on in Hon! He's been expecting you." She said through bright red lips. Max nodded her thanks and walked over to the door knocking lightly before she opened the door and stepped in.

Kaiba's P.O.V.

Kaiba just got done reviewing the tape of Max's fight with the goons in the alleyway, it was the third time he had watched the tape. No one knew that Kaiba had put miniature cameras in the cases just for these kinds of situations.

_'Mokuba's gotten pretty attached to the girl.'_ Kaiba thought looking at the screen, he had paused it just as the lightning was flashing behind Max, Kaiba allowed a small smile to grace his lips since there was no one around. _'Though I do have to admit she is beautiful!'_ Kaiba looked at the intercom as it beeped.

"Mr. Kaiba, The Girl you were expecting has arrived." The security guard from the first floor said through the speaker.

"Very good." Kaiba said pressing the button then letting go. He pressed a button on the desk and the screen changed from Max's fight in the alley, to Max standing in the elevator. She looked extremely bored standing there waiting for the doors to open. Kaiba heard a ding down the hall and saw Max step out. He turned off the screen and pressed a button making all the equipment disappear, leaving a computer and some files. Kaiba heard a soft knock at the door before it opened and Max stepped in.

Max's P.O.V.

"Good evening Mr. Kaiba." Max said as she walked into Kaiba's office, she looked around the office, it looked pretty much like her own except where she had boxes he had Blue Eye's White Dragon things. Max walked forward and stopped in front of Kaiba's desk. She pulled out the bundle of his brothers clothes and set it on Kaiba's desk and looked at him. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt with a dark blue jacket that went almost all the way down to his feet.

"They are clean and dry." Max said softly as she stepped back and looked at Kaiba. He was watching her almost emotionlessly.

"How was your first day of work here?" Kaiba asked in his usual cool manner, Max looked at him stifling a sigh.

"It was Monotonous." She replied in her even voice.

"Did the higher executives take your intrusion well?" Kaiba asked looking at Max his sapphire eyes seemed to pierce straight through her.

"Yes, except for one. Though he took it out on his sectary instead of coming to me." Max said this time letting the sigh escape. She looked out the window the storm was getting worse, lightning ripped thought the sky lighting up the room for a second.

"What did you do?" He asked coolly as thunder echoed in the distance

"I sent him to the mail room!" Max said with a shrug. Kaiba looked at her a small smile appearing on his lips for a brief second before quickly disappearing to his usual frown. "Did you need anything else Mr. Kaiba?" Max asked looking out the window at the storm then back to Kaiba.

"No!" he said thoughtfully. "May I walk you out?" He asked as he started to get up.

"Yes you may." Max said with a small smile that she also quickly hid. He walked over to Max and past her opening the door "Thank you!" she said as she walked out the door and stopped at the elevator pressing the down button. Max looked over noticing that the receptionist had already left, Kaiba walked over and stood at her side. After a few minutes of waiting in silence the elevator opened and they both stepped in and faced forward Kaiba on the right and Max on the left. He reached out and pressed the button for the ground floor, the elevator started to move going down ten floors. They heard a sound like a whip splitting the air and an electrical boom. The elevator started to rock and the lights went out, Max felt the elevator move and start to drop.


	7. Chapter 7

Recap:

"What did you do?" He asked coolly as thunder echoed in the distance

"I sent him to the mail room!" Max said with a shrug. Kaiba looked at her a small smile appearing on his lips for a brief second before quickly disappearing to his usual frown. "Did you need anything else Mr. Kaiba?" Max asked looking out the window at the storm then back to Kaiba.

"No!" he said thoughtfully. "May I walk you out?" He asked as he started to get up.

"Yes you may." Max said with a small smile that she also quickly hid. He walked over to Max and past her opening the door "Thank you!" she said as she walked out the door and stopped at the elevator pressing the down button. Max looked over noticing that the receptionist had already left, Kaiba walked over and stood at her side. After a few minutes of waiting in silence the elevator opened and they both stepped in and faced forward Kaiba on the right and Max on the left. He reached out and pressed the button for the ground floor, the elevator started to move going down ten floors. They heard a sound like a whip splitting the air and an electrical boom. The elevator started to rock and the lights went out, Max felt the elevator move and start to drop.

"Talking" 'Thinking'

They heard a sound like a whip splitting the air and an electrical boom. The elevator started to rock and the lights went out, Max felt the elevator move and start to drop the jerking motion threw Kaiba on top of her, Kaiba wrapped his arms protectively around Max as the elevator stopped after about ten floors throwing both of them violently to the floor. Max's head hit the floor with a dull thump as she heard Kaiba hit the ground with a sickening thud. She didn't move for five minutes to make sure the elevator was going to stay in place. Max slowly got up and shook her head gently trying to rid herself of the ringing noise in her ears.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Max called out softly getting no responce back she slowly crawled over to him and turned him gently over. Kaiba's eyes were shut and he wasn't moving. Max looked up as the emergency lights came on, they weren't much, but they were enough to see a little better. She looked down at Kaiba to see a trickel of blood running down his cheek. She frowned and moved closer parting his hair to see a shallow cut that was two inches long. Max moved two fingers to his neck.

_'His pulse is normal.'_ Max thought after a minute opening his eye lids and checking his pupils _'Pupils are fine. That means no concussion.'_ SHe breathed a sigh of relief and checked his head wound again, it was still bleeding heavily. Max gently moved him to the side of the elevator and sat him up so the blood would not flow so fast to his head. She took the bag off her shoulder and looked inside for something that could help Kaiba.

_'Great! There is nothing that will work.'_ Max frowned and looked down at her shirt and started to rip off the hem, ripping it upwards until she got a long enough piece, she pulled her tank top back down and looked down at the scrap of black fabric _'Not designer, but it will do!'_ Max thought as she knelt in front of Kaiba, she started to wrap the fabric around his head gently, but firm enough to keep it there, Max gently pulled out the hair that was stuck in the wrap and setteled it neatly around his face. Max pulled her hands back and looked at Kaiba's still form.

_'He's so handsome.'_ Max thought looking at the unconsious boy. She shook her head and moved to the other side of the elevator checking her cell phone, she sat down and sighed _'No cell reception? What am I going to do now?' _Max thought as she looked up at the top of the elevator. _'I hate small spaces.' _she thought with an inward groan. _'Wait!' _Max looked over at Kaiba _'Still asleep, good!'_ She closed her eyes and statred to sing softly.

"Drowning in tears that won't be me, I will soon be free from the chains of all this pain inside and though I cry it won't be long till I regain the strenght to know I can go on. I will find the way through the heartache I will not give up on love." Max shut her eyes tighter and wraped her arms around herself.

"I will learn to love again, I will learn to trust once this heart can start to mend, I will learn to, learn to love again." On the other side of the elevator Kaiba started to stir and opened his eyes, he tried to move and winced feeling his head. Kaiba curiously looked up when he heard Max singing, she still had her eyes shut tight. So Kaiba just sat there watching her.

"All of these tears time will dry them, I will survive them and make it through into another day. All of this pain time will heal it, there will be a time sometime I know, I will feel it. I will live through life without you after the hurting is done, I believe. I will learn to love again, I will learn to trust once this heart can start to mend, I will learn to, learn to love again." Kaiba just sat there unknow to Max watching her softly sing the hidden emotions.

"And I will find Someone who deserves my touch after all the hurt is through. I will be so over you. I will not give up on love." Max opened her eyes "I believe." She finished the song meeting the sapphire blue eyes of Seto Kaiba. This time he was not giving her an icy glare, he was not looking scornfully at her, he was just watching at her. Max gave Kaiba a small embarassed smile "It would be a lot eaiser if I actually believed the words of the song." She said and turned to her bag rummaging quickly through it. Max came up with a travel bag of asprin she tossed it over to Kaiba and he caught it with one hand. "That should help with your head, sorry I don't have any water." Max said and closed her eyes.

"That song isn't yours?" Kaiba asked in his usual monotone.

"No, it is I Will Learn to Love Again by Kaci." Max said without opening her eyes "I couldn't think of anything else I liked." Max opened her eyes and looked at the celing again. glancing at the two square foot hole.

"Think we can get out through there?" Kaiba asked, Max moved her gaze from the human sized hole to Kaiba.

"Not unless you want to be fried!" Max said frowning not at Kaiba, but at the situation in general "It appears that a bolt of lightning struck directly above the elevator, so the whole outside of it is one giant electrical nightmare. No cell phone reception either. I tried already." Max said and closed her eyes again and leaned her head against the side of the elevator. She heard Kaiba sigh and rip open the packet of asprin.

"Why did you lie?" Kaiba asked siddenly, Max opened one eye and looked at him.

"Which time?" Max asked after she closed her eye again.

"At school." Kaiba cleared it up a bit more.

"Whick time?" Max asked again.

"About who you were."

"Because." Max sighed again "If they knew who I really was, everyone would want to be my friend just because I'm rich. I mean look at you! I was there one day and five girls asked me to join the Seto Kaiba fan club. And do you know how many rules you have to follow to be in your fan club? It's freakin' insane! How shallow can you get to make a fan club for a guy? No offence Mr. Kaiba, your great and all, but its just.." Max sighed and opened her eyes "Sorry, that was a major subject change." Kaiba looked at Max working hard to try and hold back a smile.

"Why are you so mean to Yugi's group?" Kaiba asked seriously. Max sighed and wraped her arms around her legs putting her chin on her knees. Max looked at Kaiba matching his serious expression.

"I'm guessing you want honesty?" Max asked and Kaiba nodded "I had a few close friends and was brutally betrayed by them, they were after me for my money. They were not intrested in friendship, so now I make a habbit of not keeping friends." Kaiba gave Max a look of understanding.

"What about Mokuba? You did not seem to treat him like dirt." Kaiba asked looking intrested though he tried to hide it. Max looked at him thinking over her answer carefully.

"Well... Mokuba? He's different. There is just something I see in him that makes me want to trust him." Max said honestly. "Like you, I've read so many stories on how cold hearted you are, but when you came to pick up Mokuba and saw him injured there was something in your concern for him that was... different from everything I have heard about you. It was genuine." Kaiba looked at Max one eyebrow raised. She leaned back against the elevator annoyed at herself ror reaveling so much about herslef so easily. "Are we through playing Twenty Questions Mr. Kaiba?" Max asked flatly closing her eyes again.

"Just Kaiba please." Kaiba said softly, Max shivered as a cool breeze came through only vent. Kaiba noticed and opened the emergency supply box and took out the contents, he sorted through them one blanket, a deck of cards, two flashlights and among other things, a note that said not to panic. Max opened her eyes and watched Kaiba expertly sort through the items in the box, after a few minutes her eyelids started drooping and she let sleep over take her.

Kaiba's P.O.V.

Kaiba finished going through the emergency box after what he figured was a little more than twenty minutes.

"Ahh Daddy stop!" Kaiba glance over at Max who was curled into a ball her eyes shup tight and wimpering slightly. Kaiba frowned in confusion and went over to Max, looking down at her pale form, a cold sweat was obvious on her exposed skin.

"Daddy look out! The car!" Max cried as she gave a strangeled sob Kaiba leaned over her his brow furrowed in concern.

"Max, whats wrong?" Kaiba asked softly. A tear escaped Max's eye after he asked the question.

"Daddy and Mom are dead and its my fault!" Max answered in her sleep, her hands clutching themselves into fists at the memory.

"It's not your fault!" Kaiba said softly.

"Yes it is! I made them take me to my science demonstration. If I hadn't they would still be alive!" Max argued in her sleep as another tear escaped her shut eyes. Kaiba reached down and gently brushed the tear away. "It's not fair that I lived and they died!" She said continuing to talk in her sleep "I was in the same car with them, I should have shared their fate! Now they left me all alone." Kaiba moved forward and took Max's hand in his, wasn't sure why he did it, he only knew that it felt right.

"Your not alone Max! I'm here!" Kaiba said softly. Max's hand tightened onto his as she opened her eyes and sat up, the tears she held back made her eyes shine like diamonds.

"Will you stay?" Max asked almost to quietly for Kaiba to hear, but he did. Kaiba moved forward and wraped his arms around Max holding her close as she laid her head on his chest.

_'What am I doing?'_ Kaiba asked himself _'This feels so right, but..' _He sighed and looked at Max's sleeping form _'She was just sleep talking, she didn't even know what she was saying. Her eyes might have been open, but it was her subconsious that was talking.' _Kaiba reached for the blanket and sat back against the elevator still holding Max, he wraped the blanket around her and pulled her closer. _'But that just means that she meant what she was saying, though she probably won't even remember it in the morning.'_ Kaiba looked down at Max sleeping on his chest her hand was placed lightly on his left shoulder. Kaiba sighed and answered Max's question.

"Yes Max, I will stay with you." Kaiba said and laid his head gently on top of Max's drifting off into a peacful slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Recap:

"Your not alone Max! I'm here!" Kaiba said softly. Max's hand tightened onto his as she opened her eyes and sat up, the tears she held back made her eyes shine like diamonds.

"Will you stay?" Max asked almost to quietly for Kaiba to hear, but he did. Kaiba moved forward and wraped his arms around Max holding her close as she laid her head on his chest.

_'What am I doing?'_ Kaiba asked himself _'This feels so right, but..' _He sighed and looked at Max's sleeping form _'She was just sleep talking, she didn't even know what she was saying. Her eyes might have been open, but it was her subconsious that was talking.' _Kaiba reached for the blanket and sat back against the elevator still holding Max, he wraped the blanket around her and pulled her closer. _'But that just means that she meant what she was saying, though she probably won't even remember it in the morning.'_ Kaiba looked down at Max sleeping on his chest her hand was placed lightly on his left shoulder. Kaiba sighed and answered Max's question.

"Yes Max, I will stay with you." Kaiba said and laid his head gently on top of Max's drifting off into a peacful slumber.

"Talking" 'Thinking'

Max's P.O.V.

Max woke up to the steady rise and fall of a warm chest. She blinked her eyes a few times to get the sleep out and get her brain working.

_'What happened?'_ Max thought as she looked up to see a still sleeping Seto Kaiba. She laid her head back on Kaibas chest enjoying the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her body. '_Oh no! I hope I wasn't dreaming again! What did I say? I must have said something informative about my past, for him to be holding me like this. It's probably not even that! We only had one blanket, he was cold! Yes, that's it! He got cold!'_ Max felt Kaiba start to stir so she did the only thing she could think of on short notice. She faked sleep. Max heard Kaiba yawn quietly and felt him start to move. Kaiba lifted Max up as if she weighed nothing and gently set her down next to him arranging the blanket back over her sleeping form, he moved quietly over to the other side of the elevator and opened the box of cards. Max faked sleep for what she guessed was about fifteen minutes. Max started to stir and opened her eyes with a yawn that she had been holding back for the whole time she had been fake sleeping.

"Morning Kaiba." Max said after her yawn.

"Good morning Max." Kaiba said looking up from his card game, Max looked curiously down at what he was doing.

"Solitare?" She said raising an eyebrow at Kaiba and he nodded. Max watched him play for the next few minutes he easily won three games in a row "Hey Kaiba?" Kaiba looked up at Max curiously. "Do you want to play Strip Poker?" Kaiba looked at Max shock written across his handsome face.

"W-what?" Kaiba asked dumbfounded, his face a mask of genuine confusion. Max looked at him and actually smiled.

"Heh, sorry I was only joking!" Max said smirking "I just wanted to see your reaction!" Kaiba looked at Max incrediously.

"Hilarious!" Kaiba said flatly, Max couldn't help but grin at Kaiba as he smiled back at her.

"Wow!" Max exclaimed "Did Seto Kaiba just smile? At me?" Max put a hand to her heart in mock shock, Kaiba raized his eyebrow at her antics.

"Hn, what about you Miss Heartless? You've smiled twice already and you have only been up five minutes." Kaiba smirked back at Max.

"Miss Heartless? How did you come up with that?" Max asked unsure of how or why Kaiba came to that conclusion.

"Everything I have ever read on you has said that you are an unfeeling, cold, arrogent and detached." Max looked at him hurt for a second before she covered it up with her usual stony expression.

"You really shouldn't believe everything you read Mr. Kaiba!" Max said going back to her motonous cold voice. Max averted her eyes to the other side of the elevetor.

"How could I believe those things?" Kaiba asked softly "And even if I did you saved Mokuba, and thats enough to show even me that you do have a heart." Max frowned and picked up her briefcase ignoring Kaiba, she opened the case putting the top in front of Kaiba so he could not see what she was doing. Max picked up her screw driver and continued the work on the minature Blue Eyes that she had been doing at the office. Max picked up one of the wings moving the joint so that it would allow for easier movement, she fiddled with it a bit to give it more flexablitly, succeding she picked up the other wing and did the same thing to it.

"Hmm, I can't do any work on the electronics because of the interferance." Max said so quietly it was almost inaudiable.

"Do you talk to yourself often?" Kaiba asked, Max could hear a small amount of humor in his voice.

"Hn, At least I get the answers I want." Max said without looking up at Kaiba. Max could feel Kaiba's eyes on her as she put the stuff away and leaned against the wall with her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry." Max's head shot up at Kaiba's unexpected words, he was looking at the floor almost sorrowfully. Kaiba looked up his sapphire eyes meeting Max's light blue ones, he really did look sorry. "If I offended you I'm sorry." He explained his appology. Max opened her mouth to say something, but was interupted by the elevator lurching forward. Max grabbed her case and stood up as the elevator started to descend slowly. Kaiba also got up and stood sliently next to Max, They both waited impatiently until the light blinked to show they were at the first floor. The doors oppened and they both stepped out.

"Brother!"

"Max!"

Max and Kaiba both heard the shouts of joy, Max saw a black blur run up to Kaiba and hug him around the waist. She walked slowly over to George who was waiting patiently a few feet away.

"You found me! Nice job big guy!" Max said with a small grin.

"Maxi!" Max heard a shout behind her and turned around just in time to have Mokuba run into her wrapping his arms tightly around her stomach.

"Umm, hey Mokuba." Max said as Mokuba let her go.

"You're okay?" Mokuba said looking Max over concern evident in his violet eyes. "Was Seto mean to you?" he asked seriously. Max looked up at Kaiba who was looking the other way on purpose.

"No, Kaiba was not mean to me. In fact he was the perfect gentleman." Max said with a grin. Mokuba motioned Max down to his level, Max knelt down next to Mokuba on the floor.

"You know it's because he likes you right?" Mokuba whispered softly in Max's ear.

"What?" Max said a little to loudly standing up, she saw Kaiba give her a questioning glance then look at Mokuba who was grinning from ear to ear. Max started to blush and turned away.

"Umm, George, I think we should go now!" She said a bit hastily. George nodded his head and Max walked out of the building.

"Mr. Kaiba?" George asked quietly.

"What?"

"Max didn't dream did she?" George asked unsure of how to put this. Kaiba just looked at him unmoving, he sighed as he continued "If anything happened, I'd appreciate it if you would keep what happened to yourself," George said almost pleadingly.

"She slept peacefully, not even a peep." Kaiba said looking George in the eye, George looked relived at Kaiba's words.

"Thank you, Good day Mr. Kaiba." George gave a small bow and left following Max.


	9. Chapter 9

Recap:

"Mr. Kaiba?" George asked quietly.

"What?"

"Max didn't dream did she?" George asked unsure of how to put this. Kaiba just looked at him unmoving, he sighed as he continued "If anything happened, I'd appreciate it if you would keep what happened to yourself," George said almost pleadingly.

"She slept peacefully, not even a peep." Kaiba said looking George in the eye, George looked relived at Kaiba's words.

"Thank you, Good day Mr. Kaiba." George gave a small bow and left following Max.

"Talking" 'Thinking'

"No!" Max said putting her hands on her hips "I'm not going and that is final!"

"Miss Max." George said calmly "You have to go, you will offend them if you don't. And since you just came here I doubt that you really want to do that." Max sighed in defeat knowing that George was right.

Flash Back 

Max finally got home after the elevator disaster and went straight to her room to take a shower and change. She came back down the stairs around thirty minutes later dressed in tan cargo pants and a black tank top. George was standing in the hall sorting through the mail and the papers like he always did as not to waste Max's time with all the junk.

"Miss Max this came for you." George said handing Max a cream colored envelope embossed with gold swirls. It was addressed to her and the return address was from one Zephyr Tech.

"What is it?" George asked curiously, Max looked up from the letter.

"It looks like an invitation of some sort." She said thoughtfully turning the envelope around in her hand.

"Well?" George said waiting for her to open it, Max complied and carefully opened the seal pulling out a card that was roughly five by seven inches, colored cream like the envelope with even more gold embossing and letters in black.

"It's an invitation to a Masquerade Ball in honor of Halloween." Max said reading the invitation swiftly.

"Who is it from?"

"William and Paris LaLaine, the owners of Zephyr Tech."

"Zephyr Tech?" George asked unable to place the name.

"It's like E.V.I.L Corp and Kaiba Corp, but different." Max said with a shrug.

"Miss Max!" George sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh, sorry! They are a tech company like E.V.I.L Corp and Kaiba Corp, but their tech is different form ours. They do small things like hand held game systems, DVD players, MP3 players and various things like that."

"When?"

"In a week."

"Are you planning on going?"

"Hn, no!"

"You should it will be a good opportunity for you to get to know other people!"

"No!"

"You might even make a friend or two! And it would be good for your reputation."

"No!" Max repeated once again, putting her hands on her hips "I'm not going and that is final!"

"Miss Max." George said calmly "You have to go, you will offend them if you don't. And since you just came here I doubt that you really want to do that." Max sighed in defeat knowing that George was right.

"What if I don't care if I offend them?" George sighed knowing Max was only being difficult.

"Miss Max your better than that!" Max sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Curse me and my inability to argue with you!" Max harrumphed and crossed her arm across her chest feigning anger at George. He laughed and went back to the mail picking up a paper, his eyes widened as he looked it over. Max frowned and moved closer to him.

"What's up George?" He looked up and gave her a fake reassuring smile.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Max narrowed her eyes and walked forward reaching for the paper. George put it behind his back just before she could grab it.

"George!" George smiled sheepishly at Max, she faked right and dove left grabbing the paper from his hand. Max quickly moved out of his reach and scanned the paper looking for what George had tried to hide. She found it in a matter of seconds.

**Max Harper, America's # 1 Duelist has come to Japan!** It even included a picture of her right under the caption.

Max's mouth dropped and she moved to the table and picked up the other three papers that were there.

**America's youngest business woman has come to Japan! ** This one also contained a picture of her.

**Beautiful, Rich, Young and a Duelist! And that's just one Woman! Here you go boy's, Max Harper! **As did this one!

**Has Seto Kaiba met his match in the Cold and seemingly Cruel Max Harper who has show up in Domino City! Read more inside! **And what kind of paper would they be unless they plastered a large picture of Max on the front cover! Curiously she opened the paper and read part of the article.

Max Harper, America's youngest Business woman and #1 Duelist, Rumored to be as cold and caustic as The Seto Kaiba himself, has

Just moved here to our own Domino City! Yes folks you read that right! She has moved here.

How will Seto Kaiba react to her being here? No one knows, when asked by the reporters he responded with an original 'It's none of your business!'

And one of his famous glares. Will it be love or hate for this famous pair? Only time will tell, but we will be sure to have the latest scoop for you, our readers!

Max curled her lip and threw the papers back on the table in a disgusted fashion.

"Max?" George asked carefully.

"It's okay! They were bound to find out sooner of later. I had hoped it would be later, but such is my luck." Max shrugged while heaving a large sigh.

"What about the kids at school?" George asked concern showing in his voice.

"I'll deal! And I really only have to go there two or three times a week so it won't be so bad." Max turned her head as the phone rang.

"I'll get it." she said reaching the phone before George could.

"Max Harper!" Max answered hoping it was not a reporter.

"Hello Maxi." A chipper voice came on the line.


	10. Chapter 10

Recap:

"What about the kids at school?" George asked concern showing in his voice.

"I'll deal! And I really only have to go there two or three times a week so it won't be so bad." Max turned her head as the phone rang.

"I'll get it." she said reaching the phone before George could.

"Max Harper!" Max answered hoping it was not a reporter.

"Hello Maxi." A chipper voice came on the line.

"Talking" 'Thinking'

"Mokuba." Max said as more of an exclamation then an actual question.

"The one and only!" he said happiness obvious even over the phone.

"Did you need something Moukba?" Max asked trying not to sound as annoyed as the papers had already made her.

"I was just wondering..."

"Wondering what?" Max sighed at his pause.

"Well since the papers told everyone about you, I was wondering if you wanted to do something with Seto and me, since you don't have to lay low anymore!"

"Uhh, I don't know." Max said not really even wanting to be seen in public especially since her cover was blown.

"Ohh, but please it will be fun! '_I told you she wouldn't want to come!'_" Max heard Kaiba's voice in the background and Mokuba blow a raspberry at his older brother. Max suppressed a laugh just imagining the look that Mokuba got from his older brother.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" She asked cautiously.

"Umm... hold on a second!" Max laughed and waited "Seto she is thinking about! What were we going to do? _'It was your idea in the first place Mokuba, you decide.'_" Max smothered another laugh as she heard the conversation between brothers, since Mokuba obviously hadn't put her on hold. "Max, Are you still there?" Mokuba asked picking up the phone again.

"Yes."

"Okay! Seto said were going to an amusement park. _'Mokuba!'_" Max heard Kaiba say warningly. "Okay it was my idea, but its Setos fault he made me decide."

"That's fine Mokuba!"

"Really? You'll come, for real?" Max sighed at his excitement "Seto she's going to come! '_That's great Mokuba, I'm happy for you!_" Kaiba said motonously. Mokuba was, obviously doing a poor job of covering the receiver.

"Seto says he's happy that you're coming!" Mokuba said twisting his brother's words; Max heard an Kaiba sigh in the background and could only imagine the glare Mokuba was getting.

"Heh, okay! Where is the park and when did you want me to meet you there?" Max asked ignoring the dangerous flipping of Kaiba's words.

"Don't worry about that! We will pick you up at eight o' clock tonight! Okay?" Max sighed for the hundredth time and tried to keep from laughing.

"Alright Mokuba, I will see you then."

"Great, good-bye Maxi!"

"Bye Mokuba." Max hung up the phone when she heard a click on the other end. She sighed and turned to find George smiling at her.

"A date?" George asked grinning.

"Yeah with a thirteen year old!" Max said cocking her head sarcastically, George's grin just widened as he looked at her. Max sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to try and get some work done." Max looked at her watch it was one o' clock in the afternoon "Come get me in six hours, please? So I am able to get ready."

"Yes. No problem I'll come for you then." Max smiled at him and walked back up the stairs heading to her room where she kept all her work. She walked in and closed the door. Opening the lid to the case she kept the blue eyes model in, she picked it up and started to work on it fixing the electronics this time instead of the body. Max was rethinking putting these out for mass production, not really wanting something like this to be on the market for children, well at least not yet. She was making it with a limited A.I and hopefully minor speech capabilities if the tech she had designed was not too advanced for this subject. Hn, of course it wasn't! She did design it after all, why pride herself on perfection when a simple micro chip doesn't work?

Max looked up as a shadow fell over the piece she had been setting back in place.

"Miss Max?"

"Has it been six hours already?" Max looked up unbelievingly at the tall man.

"Yes Miss Max, it has." He said with a small smile, Max looked up at him sheepishly. "You really do get lost in your work don't you?"

"Heh, sorry! I'll be done in five minutes!" She said turning back to the almost completed dragon and put the finishing touches on the small metal beast. Standing at his full height he was maybe a foot and a half with a three foot wing span. Max was very proud of this creation. Nothing like him had ever been made successfully before, and maybe that is why she did not want to mass produce him.

"So when will he be ready?" George asked as she put her tools away.

"He is done now! But I don't want to produce him for the market just yet." Max said thoughtfully, knowing that George would understand.

"I figured you wouldn't!" George said with a chuckle.

"It's been more than five minutes hasn't it?" Max asked George still cleaning up her work area.

"It's been almost ten, it's seven twenty now." George said checking his watch.

"So what do I wear?" Max asked curiously "I've never been to an amusement park, though to be honest they don't sound very amusing to begin with." She sighed mulling that over.

"That's where I come in!" Kuina appeared in Max's doorway some clothes draped over her arms as she smiled kindly at Max. "I'll take it from here Mr. George!" Kuina sounded confident in her skills so George left the room closing the door behind him.

"Ok, what am I supposed to wear?" Max asked turning to Kuina she grinned and walked over to the closet.

"I'll worry about that Miss Max!" Kuina said flipping through the closet filled with mostly black clothes, a few colors poking through the black wall. She softly hummed to herself as she picked out a few things. Kuina turned to Max holding up a pair of midnight black pants that hugged the leg and a long sleeved black top that had a sliver butterfly on it wings spanning from one side of the chest to the other. Kuina picked up a pair of soft black boots that looked like someone had taken Peter Pan's and Jack Sparrow's boots and styled them together to make something new, to be honest they were actually good looking boots.

"Ok, now! When you put on the boots, put them on over the pants to give it an interesting look." Max looked thoughtfully over the clothes Kuina presented to her and nodded her head.

"Great, thanks! I really like this!" Max said giving her a small smile.

"Anytime Miss Max!" Kuina beamed with pride at Max's compliment "Anything else I can do?" Max shook your head.

"No, but thank you!" Kuina dipped her head setting the clothes on the bed and walked out closing the door behind her. Max sighed and walked over to the bed, thankfully she had taken a shower this morning so all she had to do was strip and put on the other set of clothes. Walking over to the mirror Max swiftly applied black eye liner and silver eye shadow, smearing some clear gloss on her lips she brushed out her shoulder length hair with her fingers and peered into the mirror checking her reflection for any obvious flaws. Max fingered a strand of blue hair before tucking it behind her ear in a bored motion.

"Anyway I can back out of this now?" Max asked herself heaving a sigh.

"Not easily." Max turned around to see George in the doorway smiling at her. She let a grin tug at the corner of her mouth. "They are here Miss Max."

"Okay, I will be down in a second." Max said giving George a tiny smile. He nodded politely and left the room, she crossed over to the desk and put the completed Dragon back in the briefcase and locked it. Max left her room a minute later, walking down the stairs Kaiba and Mokuba were standing there waiting. Looking up Mokuba spotted her and grinned happily. Max finished her walk down the stairs and Mokuba rushed up to her, wrapping her slim waist in a hug.

"Maxi, I'm so glad you could come!" Mokuba said grinning up at Max when he finally released her. "Come on let's go!" Mokuba said pulling Max to the door without even waiting for her to respond. She sighed and let herself be drug to the door.

"I will see you later George." Max softly called over her shoulder as she walked out the door Kaiba slightly in front and Mokuba still dragging her behind him. They walked off the porch and a few feet into the waiting limo. All theree of them slid in quickly and the driver pulled away at a signal from Kaiba. After a few minutes spent staring out the window Mokuba turned to Max still with his wide grin.

"Hey Maxi?"

"Hmm?" tearing her gaze off the landscape outside she turned to the boy.

"Guess what today is!" Max furrowed her brow in thought wondering if it was some kind of joke.

"It's Sunday October twenty-fifth. Why?" Max said staring into his happy purple eyes.

"It's more than that! That's why we are going out! Come on think!" Max took a deep breath and looked at the boy that was about to burst with contained happiness. Max's eyes flicked to Kaiba who was watching her, he frowned and turned away without offering her any help.


	11. Chapter 11

Recap:

"Hey Maxi?"

"Hmm?" tearing her gaze off the landscape outside she turned to the boy.

"Guess what today is!" Max furrowed her brow in thought wondering if it was some kind of joke.

"It's Sunday October twenty-fifth. Why?" Max said staring into his happy purple eyes.

"It's more than that! That's why we are going out! Come on think!" Max took a deep breath and looked at the boy that was about to burst with contained happiness. Max's eyes flicked to Kaiba who was watching her, he frowned and turned away without offering her any help.

"Talking" 'Thinking'

"Umm, is it your birthday?" Max asked unsure of what Mokuba was trying to get at. His grin, if she could believe it got even bigger.

"Close! It's Seto's birthday!" Mokuba exclaimed about jumping out of his seat.

"Oh!" Max said putting all the pieces together, then turning to the man himself she smiled softly. "Happy birthday Kaiba." Kaiba slowly turned his head from the window to let his gaze rest on Max. He looked almost dumbstruck thought he was trying to hide it. Obviously not many people wished him 'Happy Birthday' before, which in itself was kind of sad that no one would care enough to take a few seconds out of their day to offer a kind word to him. They probably just thought because he was the big 'Seto Kaiba' he was some emotionless being, sort of what they though of Max. So having common knowledge made her feel sorry for him. No not pity, but a shared feeling.

Kaiba was still sitting there staring Max in the eyes a blank look on his face, probably processing what she had just said. Max tried to stop it, she just couldn't keep it form happening. Damn emotions! Just sitting there, managing to surprise 'The Seto Kaiba' she could not help, but... smile at the whole scene. That is until Mokuba started laughing, thankfully the limo stopped before anyone could say anything. The driver got out and opened the door, and everyone stepped out into the cold night air, it was after all October, not like anyone expected it to be a heat wave. The driver pulled away and they walked into the park, Mokuba led Max and Kaiba both around doing various things, after about an hour he wanted to sit on the benches.

"So, Max. What are you doing for Halloween?" Mokuba said after about five minutes of silence.

"I have to go to a Masquerade ball." Max said absently, watching a some people passing by.

"You _have_ to go? If you don't want go why not just stay home? Or go trick or treating?" Mokuba suggested, Max looked at him flashing a small smile

"Well as enjoyable as that sounds, I have to go because it would be the right thing to do since it is another business hosting it, and sadly it would be rude for me to turn them down when they did the _nice _thing and invited me. In other words George is making me do it." Mokuba was watching Max intently as she spoke.

"What company?" He asked to complete his knowledge.

"Zephyr Tech."

"Do they pose a threat to your business?" Mokuba raised an eyebrow.

"No, not really." Max narrowed her eyes at a group of kids that had just walked in.

"Doesn't sound like any fun at all then!" Mokuba said grinning; the group was now heading towards them. Mokuba followed Max's gaze and grinned again.

"Look at that, its Yugi and his friends! How could I forget that I promised to meet them here?" Mokuba said his impossibly huge grin getting wider; Max glared at him Kaiba probably matching her expression now that they had figured out Mokuba's game.

"Max, since I messed up, would you mind keeping Seto company on his birthday?" Mokuba tried his best to look sad and ashamed, but it did not help his cause since there was pure mischief written across his young face. Max nodded once and Mokuba took off to the group that consisted of the most annoying people Max had met since coming to this country. She watched Mokuba greet the group and then start to make their way back to the area with the rides. A few minutes passed and Max decided to break the silence.

"So Kaiba how is your head?" Max asked referring to the elevator incident where his head had hit the ground and sliced open a pretty deep cut, she had wrapped up the wound at the time with a piece of her shirt, but knew nothing of what happened with it afterwards.

"It's fine." Kaiba said his voice not his usual cold, but not overly inviting either. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Kaiba sad almost regretfully. Max turned a bit so that she was able to face him, he was looking off to nothing, his eyes were unfocused and almost sad though it was obvious that he was trying hard to keep that emotion from making its way out.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that I wanted to stay then." Max said simply leaning back on the bench; he turned and looked at her his face blank but shock apparent in his eyes. Max couldn't believe that she had managed to surprise him twice in one day. Did anyone but this mans brother show him any kindness at all, it was sad really since at least at one time Max did have parents who were kind to her, Kaiba really didn't have anyone but Mokuba.

"Suit yourself!" Kaiba said turning away, his tone one of cold confusion, Max sighed plucking a stray hair off her black shirt

"Hey Kaiba?" Max asked a few minutes later. She was a bit nervous yet she had no clue why, it's not like she got this feeling often. Having it now made no sence at all since most of her time was spent around business men. Well, they were usually fat and old, none of them looked quite like Kaiba, young, handsome and not to mention a genius.

_'No, stop! I can't be having these thoughts.' _Max mentally berated herself.

"What?" Kaiba asked going back to his cold monotone.

"Can we go somewhere else?"

"I told you, you didn't have to stay." He replied coldly.

"No, its not that." Max said frowning; Kaiba turned looking at her with carefully veiled curiosity. "I just don't like being around so many people, that's all." she said with a small shrug of her shoulders. Kaiba looked at Max thoughtfully obviously judging if she was telling the truth or not, thankfully he decided for the first.

"There is a small park two blocks west of this place." Kaiba said flatly.

"Great." Max exclaimed and stood up walking a few feet before she stopped and turned around, Kaiba was still sitting on the bench watching her walk away.

"Aren't you going to come Kiaba?" a small grin tugged at one side of her lips "Or did you want go on the rides?" Kaiba rolled his eyes, sighed and stood up walking over to stand by Max.

"Happy?" Kaiba asked as Max started walking again Kaiba by her side.

"Ecstatic!" Max said sarcastically "Kaiba?" she asked after a few minutes hoping that she wasn't annoying him with all of her questions, she usually didn't talk this much. Especially to ask questions.

"What?" he didn't sound annoyed, but he didn't sound overly joyous either.

"Why does Mokuba hang out with Yugi and his band of loser friends? Mokuba seems to smart to be hanging out with people like them." Max asked looking up at the sky, Kaiba still silent beside her.

"What do you mean like them?"

"Naive, living in a world where they think everyone should be given the benefit if the doubt." Max said with a small shrug her eyes still searching the night sky.

"I don't know why Mokuba stays with them and I don't really care, but... "Kaiba said, Max could feel his eyes on her, but she kept hers on the sky."But I can't stand Yugi and his bunch of loser friends! It seems that every time they seem me, they go into a speech on how I should be friends with them. And..." Kaiba stopped walking halting his speech, just realizing that he was sharing more than he had intended to. Max continued on for a few more steps until she realized Kaiba wasn't with her, she turned and looked curiously at him. He was standing there staring at the ground blinking in shock; obviously he hadn't meant to open up to her and was probably confused as to why he did it.

"It's okay to rant sometimes Kaiba, it's what keeps us human." Kaiba moved his sapphire eyes to meet Max's light blue ones they still registered surprise, but it was hidden. "And I don't mind if you rant to me, I can be a good listener." Max opened her mouth to say something else, but before she could her cell phone rang. Max frowned and reached in her pocket pulling out the small but loud piece of plastic.

"Harper!" Max said flipping open the phone and setting it to her ear, she listened for a second. Max's eyes widened in shock at the words that had been uttered on the other line.


	12. Chapter 12

Recap:

"I don't know why Mokuba stays with them and I don't really care, but... "Kaiba said, Max could feel his eyes on her, but she kept hers on the sky."But I can't stand Yugi and his bunch of loser friends! It seems that every time they seem me, they go into a speech on how I should be friends with them. And..." Kaiba stopped walking halting his speech, just realizing that he was sharing more than he had intended to. Max continued on for a few more steps until she realized Kaiba wasn't with her, she turned and looked curiously at him. He was standing there staring at the ground blinking in shock; obviously he hadn't meant to open up to her and was probably confused as to why he did it.

"It's okay to rant sometimes Kaiba, it's what keeps us human." Kaiba moved his sapphire eyes to meet Max's light blue ones they still registered surprise, but it was hidden. "And I don't mind if you rant to me, I can be a good listener." Max opened her mouth to say something else, but before she could her cell phone rang. Max frowned and reached in her pocket pulling out the small but loud piece of plastic.

"Harper!" Max said flipping open the phone and setting it to her ear, she listened for a second. Max's eyes widened in shock at the words that had been uttered on the other line.

"Talking" 'Thinking'

"Y-yes, I'll be there as soon as I can!" Max said and hung up the phone, she looked up at Kaiba who was looking at her concern obvious in his sapphire eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Kaiba asked almost appearing worried.

"N-no, it's not!" Max said swaying on her feet "George is in the hospital, he's just been shot." Kaiba walked quickly over to Max's side and gently grabbed her before she fell, he reached up and pressed a button on his jacket, the limo appeared next to the sidewalk seconds later.

"Come on!" Kaiba said steering her to the waiting vehicle, Max allowed herself to be led without question. They both climbed into the limo "Domino City Hospital and hurry!" Kaiba said to he driver, and he took off at the most legal speed he could push. Max sat there in a daze trying to quell the horrific images that were popping unbidden into her mind. The doctor had said that the wound was serious and that she should be here, Max paled her body turning into ice at the fact of loosing George. She couldn't think of him not being there, it was too painful to even try, not that she would even want to. The limo pulled to a stop and Max looked up, they were finally at the hospital, though it only took five minutes it seemed that every minute stretched into an hour, a painfully slow hour.

Max didn't wait for the driver to come open the door as soon as he stopped she threw open the door and ran out. Pushing through the glass doors and letting them swing shut behind her, she surveyed the lobby. The waiting room filled with the sick and the people waiting with the sick, and the front desk. Max walked quickly to the desk.

"I need to see George Harrison!" Max said urgency filling her voice.

"You'll need to take a s--"

"The only family I have left is upstairs dying and you have the nerve to tell me to sit down!" Max said anger showing through her voice though she kept her face a mask.

"I-I didn't know!" She managed to stutter out of her ruby lips.

"Well you would have it you used part of your brain, you didn't even have to use that much of it! Just type the name into the computer and tell me were he is!" Max said her voice eerily calm all the anger and urgency removed, making it sound rather hollow and emotionless. The woman got on the computer and typed in her request quickly to avoid another tongue lashing.

"Third floor, room 318." she said looking up from the screen to look at Max, finding that she had already left.

Standing in front of the elevator Max took deep breaths to try and clam herself, though it was doing no good. Breathing in the sick sterilized smell of the hospital made her feel even worse than she already felt. The elevator doors slid open with a resounding 'ding' Max squared her shoulders and stepped in turning around to meet the sapphire eyes of Seto Kaiba as he wordlessly followed Max into the elevator and stood next to her, she waited for him to step in before she pressed the button for the third floor. Max tapped her foot in impatience waiting for the doors to open so she could be with George, her hands balled themselves into fists as her stomach tightened giving her a sick feeling that wouldn't leave, no matter how far away she pushed it.

After a minute that seemed like an eternity the elevator opened with a hollow 'ding' Max all but ran out of the elevator her legs carrying her down the hall towards room 318. Two police officers and a doctor stood outside the door talking in hushed voices, they all looked up when Max stopped in front of them.

"Max Harper?" one of the police officers asked stepping forward a look of practiced sympathy on his face. Max nodded acknowledging the fact that she was indeed Max Harper. "We will need to ask you a couple questions." Max nodded in understanding thought she wanted to be elsewhere. "Do you own a gun?" She blinked in surprise at their uncovered accusation.

"No I don't!" Max said her tone gaining an icy edge.

"Where have you been the past few hours?" The officer asked.

"I was at an amusement park." Max said stiffly knowing how lame that sounded even thought it was the truth, the officer narrowed his eyes at her.

"Do you have any proof?" He asked haughtily.

"Yes she does." Kaiba said coldly setting a hand protectively on Max's shoulder. "I was with her the whole time; in fact my brother was there with us for most of the time if you don't believe me." Kaiba said looking down at the officer.

"M-mister Kaiba? O-of course we believe you! Its just standard procedure to ask these questions of a suspect." the officer seemed to shrink under Kaiba's harsh glare.

"Well go interrogate someone who is a believable suspect. And unless you have concrete evidence, I suggest you leave her alone." Max glanced over at Kaiba who was giving the two officers an accusing glare.

"Y-your right Mister Kaiba!" They both bowed backing away and turned walking down the hall at a pace that was faster than normal. Max sighed and turned to Kaiba with a rare softness in her eyes.

"Thank you Kaiba!" Kaiba nodded softly and removed his hand from her shoulder like he had just realized it was there. Max hardened her eyes again before looking at the doctor. "How is he?" She asked with a cold edge not trusting her voice otherwise.

"There isn't much we can do." The doctor said sadly, he was a man in his later forties. His light hair graying and balding on top, his kind brown eyes sad that he had to deliever the bad news "There was a lot of damage and blood loss. Vital organs were hit and even with surgery they wouldn't be repairable, the damage is just too extensive. All we can do now is make him comfortable and ease his passing." The doctor looked sadly at Max's unreadable face, her eyes were shut and she was trying to calm her breathing and keep up a cool demeanor. "I'm so sorry!" The doctor said laying a hand on her arm, Max tensed and pulled away from his touch opening her eyes.

"Thank you doctor. May I see him?" Max asked taking a deep breath, the doctor nodded and stepped away from the door.

"It will be good for him to have you there." The doctor said and walked away, Max stepped up to the door and squared her shoulders, tossing her head back she opened the door and stepped in. George was lying there in the only bed, all the color removed from his face making him look nothing like the healthy George she knew. Blood was slowly seeping through his bandages, staining the once white material a dark crimson. Max grimaced and put on a stony face.

"So I'm gone for a few hours and you go and get yourself shot!" Max said folding her arms and walking to the side of his bed. George sleepily opened his eyes and gave a boyish grin that came out as a pain filled grimace.

"Sorry Miss Max." George said tiredly, Max sat gingerly on the edge of his bed.

"Don't be! The doctor said your going to make a full recovery, so you can make it up to me when your better." Max said waving a dismissive hand. George smiled kindly at Max; though she could tell in his eyes he knew the truth and he just decided to play along with her ruse.

"Your right Miss Max!" Georges smile disappeared as he looked at Max "They were after your tech!" George said slowly his voice strained in pain.


	13. Chapter 13

Recap:

"So I'm gone for a few hours and you go and get yourself shot!" Max said folding her arms and walking to the side of his bed. George sleepily opened his eyes and gave a boyish grin that came out as a pain filled grimace.

"Sorry Miss Max." George said tiredly, Max sat gingerly on the edge of his bed.

"Don't be! The doctor said you're going to make a full recovery, so you can make it up to me when you're better." Max said waving a dismissive hand. George smiled kindly at Max; though she could tell in his eyes he knew the truth and he just decided to play along with her ruse.

"Your right Miss Max!" Georges smile disappeared as he looked at Max "They were after your tech!" George said slowly his voice strained in pain.

"Talking" 'Thinking'

"What do you mean? Who was after the tech?" Max asked looking curiously into George's pain filled eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a coughing fit; Max moved forward and firmly held his shoulders as the spasms wracked his weakened body. He took deep breaths as the coughing fit settled down, she gently let his shoulders go and laced her fingers with his firmly holding his hand to offer support the only way she knew how.

"I... didn't... see... them." George said slowly as he breathed deeply trying to take in enough air to feed his failing lungs. "But... I hid... "George gasped and squeezed his eyes shut in pain "I hid the Blue Eyes." George said after he regained his composure. "You know where!" Max looked at him and nodded slowly, hating the fact that he was sitting here dying and there was nothing she could do about it. And hating even more that he was dying because some asshole wanted her technology and he had protected it, it was her fault and she hated herself for it.

"George your great!" Max said brushing some hair out of his dull eyes. "I might not say this often, but I love you George!" Max looked down at the man who had protected her since her parents had adopted her. And like them he was slowly slipping away and there was yet again nothing she could do about it. In the back of her mind it registered that the monitors were starting to beep slower than they had when she first entered the room.

"Max." George smiled a shaky smile of pain filled happiness as he squeezed her hand with as much strength he could muster "I love you too. You're like a daughter to me. So please don't be don't be sad. It's my time, I have to go. Live your life, be happy, and let someone in." George smiled again his grip on Max's hand loosening "Let yourself love, it will heal you." George closed his eyes and fell back on the bed as if in slow motion.

"G-George?" Max said her voice shaking with an unconcealed fear. He didn't respond. He didn't move. He didn't blink. He didn't breath. The monitor stopped beeping for a second before it let out one steady high pitched whine. Max closed her eyes and stood up her hands balling themselves into fists. Three nurses came running into the room, rushing over to check on his vitals and see if there was anything they could do.

"Paddles!" One nurse shouted to another, Max couldn't stay, couldn't bear this happening again. So she did something she had never done before. Max turned and ran, ran out of the room pushing past the doctors that were now coming in. She ran past Seto Kaiba who was standing there waiting for her. Max ran out of the halls and down the stairs, she ran out of the building feeling cold wet rain drops landing on her unprotected head. She saw Mokuba and his group of friends standing under umbrellas, obviously Kaiba had called his brother; Max ignored them and kept running. She disappeared around a corner and into the night. Kaiba exited the building seconds later following her; he ran over to Mokuba and bent down.

"Mokuba, where did she go?" Kaiba asked, looking almost pleadingly into his brothers eyes. Mokuba pointed in the direction Max had run.

"She went that way! Seto what happened?" Mokuba asked confused.

"Yeah Kaiba! What did you do to her?" Joey asked stepping forward his fist raised. Kaiba glared at him and turned to his brother again.

"I'll explain later! Can you go home with them?" Kaiba asked pointing to the group.

"Yeah, I'll take him home." The boy with pointy hair named Tristan said, Kaiba nodded and turned away looking quickly in the direction Mokuba pointed before he started off at a run after Max.

----------

Max ran. She didn't know how long it had been. She didn't care how far she went. She didn't care where she was going. She didn't care where she ended up. George, Max couldn't think about his name without a pang of guilt and sadness. Since she was adopted he had always been there, he helped her through her parent's death, and he was always there when she needed him. From bad dreams to a bad day at work he had always been by her side now he was gone, he was gone and there was nothing neither she nor anyone else could do. What is the point of having money and technology at your fingertips if they couldn't help the people you cared about in life? The weather seemed to match Max's mood as the rain started down harder and the wind picked up, she didn't care the rain had already soaked her clothes and was running down her face like the tears that wanted so badly to be shed. Max stumbled once but regained her footing and continued on. Her heart was pounding against her ribs painfully and her breath was coming in short gasps.

"Max!" Max's steps faltered at the voice that was calling her, she half thought it to be her imagination until the voice repeated itself "Max stop!" She stopped her foot landing in a puddle and splashing her already soaked pants. Max turned around her chest heaving, she looked at the figure emerging from the shadows. A second later Seto Kaiba stood before her. Kaiba was frowning, but he didn't look angry. Instead he had a look of concern gracing his handsome features.

"K-Kaiba?" Max said weakly swaying on her feet as fatigue came over her. Kaiba's eyes darkened for a second before he moved forward and caught her, Max looked up at Kaiba almost pleadingly before she felt an over powering darkness come upon her, she gave up and let it take her over swallowing her in its inky depths. Kaiba frowned in concern and pressed the button on his jacket before he took it off and wrapped the jacket around Max's shivering body. Looking up Kaiba spotted the limo coming down the road, he picked Max up and waited for the limo to stop in front of him before he opened the door and sat down. Kaiba pulled max onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her to offer her shaking body some warmth. Kaiba looked down at Max carefully veiling his concern, she was soaking. Her hair was plastered down by the rain that had fallen unforgivingly down on her, she was she was paler than her usual light complexion though a light pink did show on her cheeks where the warmth was finally getting to her. Her lips were lightly touched with blue from being exposed to the cold so long, Kaiba frowned and pulled Max closer to himself rubbing her back in an attempt to make friction and warm her faster.

"Sir, how long was she out there?" The limo driver asked turning up the heat as he saw Kaiba trying to warm the girl.

"Almost a half an hour." Kaiba said darkly, his hair also dampened by the relentless rain. Though his long coat protected him form most of the freezing gale.

"Where to Mr. Kaiba?"

"Back to the house!" Kaiba ordered from the backseat.

"Wouldn't a doctor be better sir?" The driver asked cautiously.

"She just ran away from a hospital! I'm not about to take her back to wake up in one." Kaiba said glaring at the driver in the mirror.

"Y-your right Kaiba sir!" The driver said mentally smacking himself as he pulled away and drove off into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Recap:

"Where to Mr. Kaiba?"

"Back to the house!" Kaiba ordered from the backseat.

"Wouldn't a doctor be better sir?" The driver asked cautiously.

"She just ran away from a hospital! I'm not about to take her back to wake up in one." Kaiba said glaring at the driver in the mirror.

"Y-your right Kaiba sir!" The driver said mentally smacking himself as he pulled away and drove off into the night.

"Talking" 'Thinking'

"George! I don't see why we have to do this!" Max said frowning and placing her hands on her hips.

"Maxi, you just don't get it!" George said as a wicked replaced his calm demeanor. Three small wounds appeared in George's chest and stated to leak a dark red liquid down the front of his shirt and splashing onto the stark white tiling beneath his feet.

"G-George! No!" Max called out a scream taering its way out of her throat.

---------

"Max! Wake up!" Max heard a distant voice calling out to her, pulling her from the awful dream. Max sat up with a start wrapping her arms around George's neck and burying her face in his neck, George stiffened in shok and din't move a muscle. Max inhaled deeply, this wasn't George. No! This smell, the only other time she had run across this pecular sent was when she woke up in Kaiba's arms in the elevator.

"Kaiba?" Max pulled back utterly surprised, looking up into equally surprised sapphire eyes. Max's surprise didn't last for long before it turned to a cold horror in the pit of her stomach. "Please tell me it was all just another one of my dreams! Tell me none of this really happened!" Max demanded as she looked pleadingly into Kaiba's eyes and knew it was true. It wasn't a dream.

"I can't Max." Kaiba said sadly, his eyes suddenly widening in shock and for a fleeting second Max wondered why. Then she felt it, the warm wet tear make its way down her cheek, she was surprised and quickly brought her hand up to wipe it away, thought it was too late Kaiba had already seen it. His face softened as he moved closer to Max, she felt another wet tear rolling down her cheek. Max hung her head, unable to stop the flow of tears but not wanting Kaiba to see her cry. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders; she tensed and almost pulled back.

"Max, I'm so sorry!" Kaiba whispered into her ear, gently stroking her hair that had long ago fallen out of its neat ponytail. Max gave up her battle with the tears and laid her head onto Kaiba's shoulder, silently letting the tears that had longed to be shed slip past her closed eyes. Max cried, letting the grief and sadness flow out of her eyes to be replaced by a cold emptiness. She cried till her body would no longer give her enough moisture to create a tear, she don't know how long they sat there it could have been minutes, it could have been hours. Kaiba sat there for it all holding her silently, unmoving except for his hand that was running comfortingly through her hair.

Numb, I guess is how she would have described it. What her body was feeling right now, she had lost her parents causing her to become an orphan, and then she was adopted and also lost those parents. Now the only one she had left had now joined those four people, leaving her once again alone. No, not alone there were a couple people left, like Mokuba and maybe even Kaiba. His behavior had been very strange lately, like now. The Seto Kaiba she had read about was nothing like this man who was sitting here letting her cry on his shoulder. He was cold and caustic, and maybe she shouldn't have believed the things she read since he had proven them wrong quite a few times already.

"Max?" Kaiba asked cautiously Max had stopped crying a while ago and just held onto him for a support not caring if it made her seem weak, it was what she needed right now. A lifeline. And he probably knew that, that is why he let her cling to him without complaining. "If you need help keeping your company, all you have to do is let me know. I can help." Max sat up wiping her face and looked at Kaiba, he didn't glare, and he wasn't mocking her. Kaiba was just looking at Max with genuine concern.

"Thank you Kaiba." Max replied with an empty and exhausted smile "But I am allowed to fully take the company when I turn eighteen and that will be November first." MAx sighed giving him a look of appreciation, then glanced around the room she was in "My room?" Max turned to Kaiba confused.

"I didn't think you'd be comfortable waking up at my house." Kaiba glanced down at Max's clothes "I only have male help, and I was NOT going to let them undress you." Kaiba said his eyes taking on an emotion she had never seen before so she was unable to place it.

"I thank you once again Kaiba." Max said managing a small smile. _'Is this what George meant? Let someone in, did he mean Kaiba? Did George see something that I did not? Why am I able to smile so soon after this happened? And why is Kaiba the one I am smiling at?'_ these thought flitted through Max's mind as she continued to look into the depths of Kaiba's sapphire eyes.

"Your maid found this in your pocket." Kaiba held out his hand Max's dueling deck in the middle of his palm. Max looked from the deck to Kaiba and back, she slowly reached her hand out to take the deck before she pulled her quickly hand back.

"I don't want it." Max said closing her eyes and standing up, she swayed unsteadily on her feet for a second before regaining her balance.

"You're giving up?" Kaiba asked from his position on the bed "Funny, I didn't have you pegged as a quitter." Kaiba said his voice emotionless. Max turned around and looked at him the ice back in her eyes.

"Don't act like you know me!" She said through clenched teeth. Kaiba almost looked as thought she had hurt him, but he covered it so fast she wasn't even sure.

"I think I know you well enough." Kaiba said the icy edge coming back to his voice. Max narrowed her eyes and walked back over to Kaiba stopping a foot away from him.

"Yeah? Well I don't think you do!" Max said glaring at him.

"You're angry!" Kaiba said matching her glare "Not at me, but at yourself. Your blaming what happened to George on yourself."

"Shut up!" Max growled barely above a whisper. Her hands curling into fists, as her breathing started to come faster.

"You don't want to admit it do you?" Kaiba said giving her an almost mocking stare. "But you know I'm right!"

"No, you're not!"

"Of course I am!" Kaiba said brushing an invisible hair off his jacket. "Admit it!" Kaiba challlanged Max as he captured her eyes with his.

"Shut up!" Max said raising her voice in anger, as she threw a strong punch aimed at Kaiba's head. Kaiba brought his hand up and effortlessly caught her fist, he twisted Max around and pushed her onto the bed pinning her arms at her sides and leaning on top of her inches from her face. Max tried to struggle out of Kaiba's grasp, but it was useless he overpowered her in both height and weight.

"Listen to me!" Kaiba said harshly, Max stopped her struggling and glared up into his eyes, surprised that she found no anger in them. In fact he looked if she wasn't mistaken concerned and upset. "Stop it! Stop blaming yourself! Even if you were there I doubt anything would have changed, you probably would have only ended up in a bag right next to George. Is that what you would have wanted? Is that what George would have wanted for you?" Max could feel Kaiba's breath on her cheek as she shut her eyes against a fresh wave of tears.

"No." Max whispered biting back the tears.

"Then why are you blaming yourself?" Kaiba asked softly. "You know this is not your fault." Max sighed and turned her head away from Kaiba.

"If I just... "

"If you what?" Kaiba interupted Max "Life is full of 'If's'. What happened, happened! And there is nothing we can do about it, no matter how much we want to change what happens. Real Courage is in standing up and walking forward. Hold your head high and face what comes next!" Kaiba released Max and stood up, she could feel his eyes on her as she sat up. She hung her head as she considered Kaiba's strong words. Lifting her head

"I'm sorry Kaiba; to you I must look like a fool. But I really did need to hear that. Thank you!" Thankfulness shined through Max's eyes as she looked up at Kaiba. Turning away from Max he walked to the door and opened it, he sighed and set her duel deck on the desk.

"Max, I could never think you a fool." Kaiba said quietly from the doorway "Mokuba wants to see if you're alright for himself, he got scared when he saw you running away. Would you mind if I brought him by later?" Kaiba had his back to Max but she could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"I wouldn't mind, I would love to see Mokuba again." Kaiba nodded his head in acknowledgement and walked out Max's door closing it softly behind him. Max sighed and flopped back onto the bed. SHe wanted to cry again, but tears wouldn't come. She tried to think, but it was too painful. She should get up and shower, but she didn't have the energy. So instead she let herself drift off into a less than peaceful slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

body background"url of background image" bgcolor"color code" bgproperties"fixed" 

**_Recap_**:

"I'm sorry Kaiba; to you I must look like a fool. But I really did need to hear that. Thank you!" Thankfulness shined through Max's eyes as she looked up at Kaiba. Turning away from Max he walked to the door and opened it, he sighed and set her duel deck on the desk.

"Max, I could never think you a fool." Kaiba said quietly from the doorway "Mokuba wants to see if you're alright for himself, he got scared when he saw you running away. Would you mind if I brought him by later?" Kaiba had his back to Max but she could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"I wouldn't mind, I would love to see Mokuba again." Kaiba nodded his head in acknowledgement and walked out Max's door closing it softly behind him. Max sighed and flopped back onto the bed. She wanted to cry again, but tears wouldn't come. She tried to think, but it was too painful. She should get up and shower, but she didn't have the energy. So instead she let herself drift off into a less than peaceful slumber...

"**_Talking" 'Thinking'_**

"I!" Punch. "Will!" Punch. "Not!" Punch. "Miss!" Punch. "Him!"

With every word Max's fist pummeled the punching bag harder and faster. It helped relieve the pain temporarily, but Max knew when the punching session was over that the pain would flare up again and she would be free to dwell on George's memory. A small part of her hoped that the Kaiba brothers would show up soon since they would take her attention off George, though she knew all distractions would be temporary it wasn't something she wanted to think about yet it was there to dwell on and the dull ache was not going to go away anytime soon. Over time it would diminish slightly like the death of her parents, but it would always hang over her like an ominous cloud. Max shook her head to bring herself out of her sudden brooding cursing inwardly that she had let herself slip again.

"M-miss Max!" Kuina said from the doorway. Max paused and frowned, Kuina sounded terrified and there was a slight tremor in her voice making it shake thought it was obvious that she was trying to keep it out. Max dropped her fists and slowly turned around to face Kuina, what she saw made her blood run cold with. Kuina was being held with a gun pointed at her head and an arm draped lazily around her waist to keep her from moving. The man who was holding her was six feet tall with dark brown hair, his black eyes held a malicious glint that spoke of no mercy; Max had a feeling that this was one of the men who had killed George.

"Good afternoon _Miss_ Max!" said the man who held Kuina, his voice was oily and cold as he sarcastically said her title 'miss'. Max clenched her teeth and took a deep breath.

"Good afternoon!" Max said with a fake pleasantness and she looked the man defiantly in the eyes. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Don't mock me!" The man spat as he turned to gun on Max, Max blinked calmly as Kuina gave a small whimper. "And I am here for you technology, I came last night but it seems that a bodyguard hid it from me." The man sneered; Max balled her hands into fists at her sides at the casual mention of George.

"Hn, then he did his job!" Max said not letting the man know than he had gotten under her skin. "Now pray tell, why should I give you my tech I worked hard on?" Max asked a mocking smile making its way across her lips.

"You should give it to me to spare your life!" The man said a corner of his mouth lifting in a triumphant grin.

"My life?" Max repeated tossing around the news. "That is not worth my tech! I'm very sorry, but why don't you wait until I market it?" Max asked cocking her head as the mans hand twitched with anger.

"Then maybe your tech is worth her life?" The man asked turning his gun to once again press against Kuina's temple. Max glared at the man and stepped forward. "Don't move! Where is the tech?"

"Which tech? I'm working on a few pieces right now." Max asked so casually one might thing it was a social gathering.

"The dragon!" Max blinked and cocked her head.

"Dragon, dragon?" Max taped her lips with her pointer finger with each word.

"The damned A.I. dragon! I know what the hell I'm talking about don't play dumb with me!" The mans voice rose as he cocked his gun anger burning in his cruel eyes. Max sighed and held up her hands.

"Alright I'm sorry! But you gotta give a girl points for trying right?" Max said trying a light smile, the man only continued to glare at her making a sound like a growl in his throat. Max moved over to the back of the couch. "It's over here. I'm just going to bend down slowly and pick it up." Max bent over keeping her light eyes glued to the mans dark ones. Without looking Max picked up a light briefcase in one hand and something a little heavier in her other hand. Straightening up slowly Max hid the other item behind the case pretending it was heavy as she walked slowly closer to the man.

"Hurry it up!" the man growled impatiently. Max seeing her only chance pretended to stumble with the weight of the case, recovering from her slight trip Max held a five pound weight in her hand before the man noticed Max threw the weight at him. Seeing something unexpectedly flying at him the man moved his gun quickly and let out one shot that echoed through the room piercing unprotected ears.

"Kuina run!" Max managed to shout the order through the confusion and was relieved to see that Kuina obeyed her.

_**Over With Kaiba ...**_

"Are you sure she was okay?" Mokuba asked a note of worry in his young voice. Kaiba sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Okay might not be the right word, but Max has more strength than she realizes she will be fine she just has to come to that conclusion herself. I would not be surprised if she has already figured that out." Kaiba sighed lightly concerned for Max although he'd be damned before he would admit to the fact.

"Yeah, your right!" Mokuba said small relief flooding his voice. "But I'm still worried about her!" Kaiba nodded acknowledging his brothers words while thinking about the source of his brothers worry. The talk he had with her just a few hours ago, he didn't know for sure but Max seemed to have an emotional strength. She would pull herself through this and he would be there for her if she needed it. Kaiba blinked. Did he just think that? Where did it come from? And why? Kaiba was interrupted by the limo coming to a stop.

"We are here Mr. Kaiba." The motanous voice said wafting back from the front seat. Mokuba squirmed in his seat waiting with good manners for the driver to open the door, Kaiba sat still across from his younger brother exercising a bit more patience. At last the driver came over to open the door and Mokuba all but jumped out in his hurry to see Max, Kaiba followed silently behind at a sensible pace.

"Come on big brother!" Mokuba said waiting for Kaiba to catch up to him perched on the first step. Mokuba smiled up at Kaiba when he stopped in front of him. Both brothers looked up as a ringing bang shot through the silence. Kaiba pushed Mokuba behind him and scanned the yard. Deducing that the sound came from the house Kaiba turned on the driver and pulled Mokuba along behind him.

"Take Mokuba home now!" Kaiba commanded, the driver took one look at the seriousness in Kaiba's eyes and nodded once taking Mokuba's hand.

"Brother no! I want to see what's wrong." Mokuba argued pulling against the driver's hand. Kaiba silenced his brother with a glare and pointed at the limo.

"Now!" Kaiba said without raising his voice Mokuba gritted his teeth, but obeyed and allowed himself to be led to the limo. Kaiba watched as the limo drove quickly away before he advanced quickly up the steps and opened the door to Max's house stepping silently inside. Kaiba scanned the room and paused when he saw Kuina running down the hall terror written clearly across her face.

"M-mister Kaiba! M-Max she s-still in there!" Kuina said chest heaving as she breathed deeply in and out. Kaiba frowned and looked her over.

"Explain! Quickly!" Kaiba ordered tersely. Kuina nodded.

"T-the man who killed G-George came back and Max is f-fighting him." Kuina said as calmly as she could manage. Kaiba nodded once and took a step forward.

"Leave now and go to the police!" Kaiba said and walked down the way Kuina had come running from.

_**Back with Max ...**_

Max felt a small relief flood through her veins when she saw Kuina run through the door away from the mad gunman. The gunman was currently swearing profusely at himself for falling for her trick and letting the hostage go. Max's relief was short lived as she realized she was now stuck alone in a room with a pissed gunman who did not care if he had to kill for what he wanted.

"You stupid little whore!" The man hissed pausing his stream of curses long enough to insult the one who had made look foolish. "Get the hell out here where I can see you!" Max sighed knowing she had to leave her temporary safe spot behind an arm chair. Gritting her teeth Max once again summoned her courage.

"Are you going to kill me if I do?" Max asked her voice calm.

"Not yet, but then again I'm not going to make a promise." Max swallowed and stood up slowly waiting to feel a bullet pierce through her skull, when nothing came Max turned around to face the mans anger head on.

"I'm sorry about that okay! I just didn't want to have to worry about the maid." Max said as if she didn't care, the man narrowed his eyes but said nothing. "Can I at least have your name?" Max asked curiously trying to change tracks and keep her life for a while longer.

"Slade!" The man said no emotion tinting his cold voice; Max suppressed a shiver and forced a smile.

"Really?" Max asked taking a step forward and getting ready to kick the gun out of his hand.

"No! But did you think I'd give you my real name?"

"No!" Max said with a smirk. "But if you going to make up a name it could be cooler than Slade!" Max couldn't help the taunt that escaped from he lips and almost immediately regretted saying it when she saw the anger in his cold eyes growing. Max saw his hand tightening on the trigger and mentally cursed herself for her loose tongue, her body tensed in anticipation to the bullet that would tear its way through her body at any moment. But fortunately for Max her death was not to be then because just as he aimed the gun at her heart the door that had closed itself behind Kuina was kicked open scattering small bits of wood in all directions. Slade turned his gun to the door while keeping half an eye on Max herself. Max's eyes widened there in the settling dust was the last person she had expected to see. Seto Kaiba. And he looked pissed.

"You!" Slade hissed as he once again attempted to pull the trigger, Max lifted her fist and pulled it back to aim at the mans head. But before either Max could punch Slade or Slade could try and shoot Kaiba another voice rang through the room.

"Stop!" Both Max and Slade paused to check out the newcomer. Max's hope of the police was shattered when she saw another gun leveled at her head. The person behind the gun was just short of six feet with long blonde hair that fell lazily over his shoulders and framed soft green eyes. They didn't look like they belonged to a killer. "Slade, I can't trust you to kill one girl and steal a small piece of technology!" The man shook his head slowly with a dramatic sigh. Slade kept his gun and eyes fixed to Kaiba but turned his attention to the newcomer.

"There were problems boss! Mostly from this little bitch here!" Slade jerked his head towards Max as she curled her lip at him. Max looked from Kaiba who was still pissed as could be and staring down Slade and back to the blonde man. The blonde man blinked and smiled at Max.

"Really?" He sauntered slowly over to Max gun still pointed at her chest. "You caused my best man all this trouble?" Max met the mans sea green eyes and nodded once.

"You bet 'cha ass I did!" Max said not bothering to keep the disgust out of her voice. "I just regret we were interrupted before I had a chance ta beat the shit outta him!" Max tired of keeping her pleasant manners fell back into the habit of using her rough New York accent and attitude she had before her adoptive parents had drilled it into her. The blonde man smiled again at Max, she could hardly believe that this man was the boss his eyes were kind and his smile made them seem even more kind.

"Ah, a feisty one!" He said letting his smile turn into a smirk as he looked Max over. "So the infamous Max Harper is nothing but dressed up dock side trash?" The man asked with a sneer. Max curled her lip and lifted her chin proudly.

"That I am! Though trash is a little harsh comin' from one who should try lookin' in a mirror." Max said eyes flashing with suppressed rage. The man moved closer to Max and raised his hand whipping it through the air towards Max's face. Max stood still waiting for the sharp sting of the slap for her insolence. Nothing came, but Max could feel the warmth of his hand hovering an inch away from her face where it had stopped, obvious now it was only a test to see her reaction and she passed, though whether it was a good thing or not Max wasn't sure if she wanted to find out.

"Very cute!" The man said running his pointer finger from Max's temple to her jaw and stopping to cup her chin. Max forced herself to stay still at the unwanted touch though she couldn't suppress a shudder going through her body at the thought of what might happen.

"Leave her alone!" Kaiba ordered his voice so cold Max almost shivered again.

"Oh," The man looked from Max's eyes to Kaiba still holding her chin. "Why does she mean something to you?" The man asked a taunt to his voice.

"That is none of your business! Now get your hands off her!" Kaiba ordered again eyes narrowing in a deadly glare. The man leaned his body closer to Max lifting her face up so it was mere inches away from his.

"And if I don't?" Max could feel his warm breath washing over her face, thought his words were almost as cold as Kaiba's. "Will you kill me?" There was a detectable humor in his voice as his body pressed even closer to Max's body that was stiff as a board.

"That would be too easy! I'll make sure that you go to prison for the rest of your life and there it will be a torment worse than hell I can assure you." The way Kaiba said it made it seem believable. "Every day will be worse than the last and in the end you _will_ be begging for hell to take you into its fiery grasp." Max's eyes widened at the sincerity in Kaiba's voice, she believed every word that Kaiba said, with all his connections he could make exactly that happen. The blonde man gave a small laugh and turned his gaze back to Max.

"So little one lets leave it up to you." He said softly though loud enough for the room to hear. "Who would you choose me," The blonde man let go of Max's chin and grabbed her shoulder turning her to face Kaiba and the first man, Slade. Max could feel the barrel of the gun pressed into her back so she knew there was nothing she could try without getting one or both of them killed, so instead she looked at Kaiba and did exactly what the man wanted her to do. Max blinked in surprise at the sight, Kaiba was almost shaking he was so angry, one couldn't tell he was full of rage his face was so well masked that is until they looked at his eyes. They were so cold it was almost like stepping into an Arctic freeze with no protection. "Or him?" The man finished his question as Max and Kaiba met eyes, Kaiba's eyes softened for a second when they met hers then hardened again when he purposely looked away.

"You or Kaiba?" Max repeated. "That's a no brainier! I'd choose him over you any day!" Kaiba's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Max again and saw that she wasn't lying to get a rise out of him.

"A woman shouldn't be allowed to choose for herself!" The man said unmistakable anger in his voice. Kaiba now looked smugly at the man holding Max.

"Now! Let her go!" Kaiba commanded the cold glare back in his eyes. The man gave a dramatic sigh and let go of Max's shoulder, Kaiba followed his hand as it slowly slid down Max's chest and stomach to rest at the bottom of her stomach and around her hip possessively.

"I don't think so! I want to keep her; she'll make a great pet!" Kaiba's glare intensified ten fold. "Slade take him alive I want to show them what happens when I'm refused!" Slade grinned and quickly exchanged a few bullets. Max struggled against the blonde man trying to get to Slade before he did anything to Kaiba. In her panic Max forgot that the other man had a gun as well, and only remembered this as it came crashing down on the back of her neck making blackness take over her vision she felt her legs crumple beneath her.

"B-bastard!" Max managed to mumble before unconsciousness took her away from the sound of the mans laughter echoing around the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Recap:

"You or Kaiba?" Max repeated. "That's a no brainier! I'd choose him over you any day!" Kaiba's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Max again and saw that she wasn't lying to get a rise out of him.

"A woman shouldn't be allowed to choose for herself!" The man said unmistakable anger in his voice. Kaiba now looked smugly at the man holding Max.

"Now! Let her go!" Kaiba commanded the cold glare back in his eyes. The man gave a dramatic sigh and let go of Max's shoulder, Kaiba followed his hand as it slowly slid down Max's chest and stomach to rest at the bottom of her stomach and around her hip possessively.

"I don't think so! I want to keep her; she'll make a great pet!" Kaiba's glare intensified ten fold. "Slade take him alive I want to show them what happens when I'm refused!" Slade grinned and quickly exchanged a few bullets. Max struggled against the blonde man trying to get to Slade before he did anything to Kaiba. In her panic Max forgot that the other man had a gun as well, and only remembered this as it came crashing down on the back of her neck making blackness take over her vision she felt her legs crumple beneath her.

"B-bastard!" Max managed to mumble before unconsciousness took her away from the sound of the mans laughter echoing around the room.

"Talking" 'Thinking'

Max slowly drifted into consciousness trying to gather her thoughts, but every time she tried to think the ache in her head grew worse. Keeping her breathing shallow Max took stock or her injuries. There was a throbbing ache in her neck traveling up to her head and her arms were sore, but other than that she was unharmed. Max tried to move her arms but found that they were chained together above her head, she tried to pull but found it useless. Groaning softly Max opened her eyes that felt like they were filled with lead and tried to get her bearings. That was useless. The room she was in was small ten foot by ten built of stone with a meatl door, it looked like an old dungeon with the moss traveling up the damp walls and the shackles hanging off the walls and ceiling. Max blinked and felt a cold draft looking down she saw that her jacket had been taken and she was left with her black tank top and thin cargo pants.

"Damn that blonde asshole!" Max said raising her voice. "Bastard stole my favorite jacket!"

"Nice to see you're awake, Max." A voice said flatly behind Max. Max stiffened and turned around to meet tired sapphire eyes.

"K-Kaiba your alive!" Max said relief flooding into her voice. She tried to walk forward to Kaiba but only managed a foot before the shackles that held her arms stopped her. She looked Kaiba over quickly; his arms were cuffed behind his back and chained to the walls making it so that he couldn't even stand though his feet were unshackled. He was also missing his trademark blue trench coat and had only a tight black shirt on over his leather pants. Max couldn't help but stare at him; she never imagined that Kaiba would have muscles let alone a six pack. She thought all CEO's did was sit at their desks and yell at people.

_'Wait I'm a CEO! Heh, guess the young CEO's are more into looking good and not getting fat.'_ Max let her eyes slowly travel up Kaiba's torso to his eyes that if she wasn't mistaken knew exactly what she had been doing since they held a slight amusement through their weariness. Max blushed and lowered her eyes to stare at the stone ground.

"Max are you alright?" Kaiba asked unused to her being shy around him. Max nodded and squirmed a bit twisting her hands.

"Yeah, my head hurts, but I'm fine." Max said still playing with her hands.

"That's not what I meant." Kaiba corrected calmly, Max paused and looked up at Kaiba confusion flashing quickly through her eyes.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with George would it?" Max asked narrowing her eyes.

"That's part of it, but I meant more of our current situation and the fact that the leader has an obsession with you." Kaiba said evenly.

"Oh, that!" Max rolled her eyes and went back to playing with her hands. "Well I have realized there is nothing I can do about George so I will have to move on, as for the freaky blonde man I'm not so worried about him. If he is the leader that means that he is the weakest." Max stood on her tip toes giving the chain some slack.

"How do you figure that?" Kaiba asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well that's always how it is! The weakest man is the one with the most power! Why do you think that he surrounds himself with strong protectors? Ow, damn!" Kaiba blinked at Max's curse, Max looked down at him and grinned sliding her wrists through the shackles and rubbing the feeling back into them.

"How did you do that?" Kaiba asked curiosity getting the better of him, Max grinned down at Kaiba and reached into her hair feeling around for something.

"Well... remember when Blondie said I was nothing but dressed up dock side trash?" Kaiba nodded and Max continued. "Well he was kinda right!" Max paused and brought her hand out of her hair with a grin.

"Explain!" Kaiba said his patience obviously wearing thin.

"Ok," Max said and walked forward showing Kaiba a bobby pin. "Have you ever been to New York City?" Max asked and Kaiba once again nodded affirmative. "Have you been to the worse parts of the City?" Max paused and laughed softly. "Of course you haven't!" Max knelt down next to Kaiba looking at the lock of the shackles. "Well that is where I grew up," Being so close to Kaiba Max could smell him, he smelled faintly of the cologne he wore, musky mixed with sweat and the damp earth. Max shook her head and continued her story. "That is before I was taken in by the orphanage and when I ran away from it for a few days at a time." Kaiba sighed shifting his arms to give Max better access.

"How does that have anything to do with slipping shackles?" Max paused and looked at Kaiba a smile gracing her lips before she turned back to the shackles.

"Living on the streets isn't easy Kaiba, when you do that there are certain things you have to learn in order to get by."

"Like?"

"Like, pick pocketing, food snatching, breaking and entering, but only if you wanted a place other than the streets to sleep on. And when you learn these... talents, you have to learn ways to get away if you're caught. That's were cuff slipping came in handy and," the shackles gave a dull click and snapped open on one side. "And cuff picking!" Kaiba winced as he tried to move his arm; Max took it in her hand and moved it for him rubbing it to get the blood flowing again. Kaiba looked down at Max who was looking at her hands rubbing his arm.

"How old were you?" Max looked up in surprise at Kaiba's question and a faint blush crawled its way across her face.

"Umm, I was five when I was sent to the orphanage so I learned these... talents between the age of five and ten." Max's blush deepened as she continued to rub Kaiba's arm softly. Max risked a glance up at Kaiba to find him staring at her with faint interest Max's hands stopped and she cocked her head, Kaiba opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Max pressing her finger against his lips. "Damn!" Max muttered and gently moved Kaiba's arm behind his back closing the shackle around his wrist again, she looked at it quickly making sure it appeared to be still locked when it was still unlocked. Max pressed the bobby pin in Kaiba's unlocked hand and quickly stood up without sparing him a second glance. Kaiba heard the footsteps drawing nearer to the cell they were in an understood why Max was suddenly afraid.

"I promise I won't let him hurt you Max." Kaiba said softly, but it was enough for Max to hear in the small room. She looked back at Kaiba and gave him a thankful smile before facing the opposite wall. Max slipped one hand into the shackles on the ceiling, the lock on the door clicked just as she thrust her second hand into the other shackle. The metal door opened with a shriek as it scraped across the stone. Max couldn't tell who it was that had entered since the door was behind her and to the left, the door scraped shut closing out the small amount of artificial light that made it's way into the small room. She held her breath hearing the footsteps slowly making their way towards her it sounded like two pairs, which would make since if the 'master' didn't want to go down to his dungeon without his 'servant'. The owners of the footsteps came into view and Max saw that it was indeed the blonde haired man flanked by his loyal muscle Slade. Slade stopped a few feet away from Max while the blonde continued on until he was only inches away from her.

"Good evening Max!" He said pleasantly as if Max wasn't being held against her will. "You were out for almost two days." Max's eyes widened slightly. "Sorry I hit you so hard, but I couldn't have you helping him!" He flicked his hand towards Kaiba. "Ohh, by the way my name is Oliver, Oliver Pierce." He bowed slightly introducing himself, Max almost smiled at him, he didn't seem like someone who wanted to harm them. In fact he seemed very nice, but Max knew for a fact that looks could be very deceiving.

"Nice to meet you Oliver." Max said and was rewarded with a smile. "Mind telling me why I am chained up in a dungeon?" Oliver stepped forward and cupped Max's chin in his hand.

"I couldn't have my new pet running away now could I?" Oliver said humor tinting his voice and a smirk showing his white teeth. That's when Max's theory of him meaning them no harm went out the window.

"I'd rather not be a pet, but thank you." Max said pulling her chin out of his grasp. Oliver narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers, Slade mover from his post a few feet away from Max to disappear behind her towards Kaiba.

"Let's try this again! If you refuse me, Slade hurts him!" Oliver pointed behind her and Max turned around to see Slade welding a sharp sliver knife. He was turning it threatingly in the air in front of Kaiba's face. Turning around Slade received a nod from Oliver, Slade bent down and touched the knife to Kaiba's exposed arm, Kaiba's eyes narrowed but he did not move or try to stop him.

_'No! He's willing to be hurt for my sake!' _Max's eyes closed and she sighed. _'I can't let him do that.' _Max opened her eyes to see Slade putting pressure on the knife, it had not broken the skin, but it was very close to doing just that.

"Stop!" Max commanded, three set of eyes turning to focus on her. Max held up her chin proudly and glared at Slade before Oliver walked around to face her once again blocking her view of Kaiba.

"That easy?" Oliver asked disappointment in his voice. Max looked over his shoulder at the mossy wall. "Not even one cut and you gave up! You care about him don't you?" He asked mockingly. Max winced inwardly and swallowed her pride momentarily for the sake of both their lives.

"N-not as much as I care about you!" Max said moving her gaze to Oliver's green eyes his eyes reflected satisfaction and pleasure, Max's eyes showed nothing as she purposely kept them blank.

"So noble," Oliver said with a satisfied smirk. "I like that." He leaned down his mouth brushing against her ear. "Were going to have so much fun." Oliver whispered seductively in Max's ear. Max squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the images that swam unbidden through her mind just imagining what Oliver could do to her and probably would. "Slade!" Oliver said capturing his attention that was focused on Kaiba.

"Yes, boss?"

"Release Miss Max, but bind her hands I don't want her trying anything."

"Right away!" Slade moved quickly over to Max bringing a key out of his pocket he unlocked the shackles that Max has already slipped through, Max let her hands drop to her side as she stood there unmoving. If it was her life on the line she would not hesitate to act, but if she tried anything and failed Kaiba would be punished for it not her so she stayed still and allowed Slade to tighten a pair of handcuffs around her already sore wrists. Max was surprised that Slade had cuffed her hands in front of her and not behind her back; Max didn't stay surprised for long. She was already considering an escape plan that would work if Slade followed her and Oliver.

"Slade stay here and watch Mr. Kaiba just in case my little kitty decides to scratch." Oliver turned on Max whose hopes had just sunk, he wasn't stupid! He was making sure that she didn't do anything wrong. "Let's go!" Oliver said, Slade opened the dungeon door and Oliver pushed Max gently through holding her elbow and leading her through the winding tunnels. Max blinked remembering something and her hopes lifted ever so slightly. Kaiba's chain was unlocked halfway and she had given him the bobby pin.


	17. Chapter 17

Recap:

"Release Miss Max, but bind her hands I don't want her trying anything."

"Right away!" Slade moved quickly over to Max bringing a key out of his pocket he unlocked the shackles that Max has already slipped through, Max let her hands drop to her side as she stood there unmoving. If it was her life on the line she would not hesitate to act, but if she tried anything and failed Kaiba would be punished for it not her so she stayed still and allowed Slade to tighten a pair of handcuffs around her already sore wrists. Max was surprised that Slade had cuffed her hands in front of her and not behind her back; Max didn't stay surprised for long. She was already considering an escape plan that would work if Slade followed her and Oliver.

"Slade stay here and watch Mr. Kaiba just in case my little kitty decides to scratch." Oliver turned on Max whose hopes had just sunk, he wasn't stupid! He was making sure that she didn't do anything wrong. "Let's go!" Oliver said, Slade opened the dungeon door and Oliver pushed Max gently through holding her elbow and leading her through the winding tunnels. Max blinked remembering something and her hopes lifted ever so slightly. Kaiba's chain was unlocked halfway and she had given him the bobby pin.

"Talking" 'Thinking'

Max peered around the room that she had been led into, it was a bedroom. The bedroom was about five times bigger than the cell that she had just come from, its wall were painted a sky blue, the furnishings were all in darker wood and the curtains and bed were covered in dark blue silk. A graying woman and a tall younger man stood in front of a door that led off into another room.

"Kaede," Oliver said getting the attention of the woman, who stood up straighter and bowed to him. "I want you to get Max ready to have dinner with me tonight!"

"Yes sir." Kaede said with another bow. Turning to Max Oliver bend down and once again grabbed her chin making her look him in the eyes.

"Now Max be good! Remember I have Kaiba in the dungeon if you try anything." Oliver said calmly as Max put on what she hoped was an innocent face.

"Why would I try anything Ollie?" Max added a nick name for him hoping it would further her cause. Oliver smiled down at Max, that had done the trick. She couldn't believe the ego of this man. He leaned down closer to Max still holding her chin.

"Good kitty." He said pressing his lips softly to Max's. Max stiffened and felt Oliver grin as he pressed his lips harder against hers; pulling away a few seconds later he smirked down at Max. "Be ready at eight!" He said turning around, Oliver left Max standing in the middle of the room and walked out the door closing it behind him and locking it with a hollow click. Max touched her hand to her lips in disbelief; the last thing she expected was for this blonde control freak to steal her first kiss away. She wanted to punch him or spit in his face, do something besides stand there and take it, but she couldn't risk it for Kaiba's sake. Max's shoulders slumped as the older woman slowly made her way over.

"M-miss Max?" Max looked from the floor to the woman. "I'm Kaede the maid." Kaede bowed to Max. "Now the master has already selected an outfit for you so please allow me to draw you a bath, right this way." Kaede gently grabbed Max's elbow and led her across the room to stop in front of the younger man next to the door, Max quickly looked him over he couldn't have been much older than she was, but he already looked hardened and cruel. Opening the door the maid stepped forward dragging Max in behind and tearing her gaze away from the man. Max looked around the new room as the maid closed the door, Max winced as the bright light reflected off the white marble and crystal of the bathroom. Even the bathroom was bigger than the cell the Max had been in with Kaiba. Kaiba now there was a thought, how was he doing with Slade alone in the dungeon? Would he defeat Slade and come and rescue her, Max blushed and turned her attention to the woman who was talking again.

"That was Feiyro; you want to stay away from him!" Kaede said leaning over the tub and starting the water. "So you're the girl Master Oliver has found an interest in, your very pretty and American if I'm not mistaken." Max nodded and blushed still looking at the floor though she could feel the woman sizing her up. "You look very familiar." The maid said for conversation as she poured something in the water that smelled like roses. "You wouldn't happen to be that Harper girl that Master Oliver has been going on about for the past few days would you?" Max looked up meeting the eyes of the maid.

"What do you mean days?" Max asked confused though she didn't show it, she had thought that Oliver had wanted her tech and her death until he met her, but this changed things he knew all about her before.

"I mean ever since he came back from the airport he has been talking about a 'Beautiful girl with blue streaked hair and a body to kill'." The maid rolled her eyes and turned off the water. "He almost had you a few nights ago, but his goons jumped the wrong person in the alleyway."

"Mokuba." Max said just above a whisper as the pieces started falling into place.

"Yes! That's the one! But the story as I hear it is you arrived a few moments later and defeated the goons. That's when his obsession with you grew and he realized he had to have you." The maid crossed the room and took out a couple towels setting them on a stool next to the tub. "And that's all I really know." Kaede said straightening up and looking at Max again. "Course most of it probably isn't true, I'm only a maid and what I hear is through the grapevine. Ahh, come now your bath is ready." Kaede smiled and clapped her hands. "I'll leave you on your own for a bit, I'm sure you don't want an old woman hanging over your shoulder. When your done knock on the door and I'll bring in your new clothes, that is unless you want to get dressed in front of Feiyro." Max shook her head and Kaede turned around walking to the door.

"Thank you." Max said softly, Kaede paused and looked back giving Max a wink she opened the door and walked out. Max stared at the door for a moment after Kaede left before she shook her head and turned to the bath. She could see the steam rising and smell rose and jasmine oils coming from it. Heaving a large sigh Max decided to follow orders for a while longer and take the bath, she knew she needed it anyways being in a dungeon did nothing for personal hygiene. Max made sure no one was going to come into the bathroom before she quickly got undressed and sank gratefully into the water.

_'So he's been after me since I arrived here. Mokuba got hurt because of me, George was killed because of me.' _A fresh wave of tears came upon Max but she fought them knowing she couldn't dissolve into hysterics when she had to be strong and think logically. _'Why didn't he just come up and ask me out without having to resort to kidnapping? I mean he's pretty cute I might have actually said yes. Grr, men and their having to be in control! I bet he didn't even think of asking me out the normal way.' _Max frowned turning the sadness and confusion she felt into a usable anger as she wiped the dirt off her body. _'As soon as Kaiba's free I am going to kick his ass!' _ Max vowed standing up and reaching for a towel wrapping it around herself before she stepped out onto the bath mat drying off all the water she could get with the towel. She crossed over to the door and knocked twice and walked back to the middle of the room. Seconds later the door opened and Kaede stepped in.

"How was your bath Miss Max?" She asked pleasantly carrying in and arm load of supplies.

"It was wet." Max replied flatly as she eyes what Kaede was carrying, a small heap of black clothes and various hair and make-up things.

"Here you go dear." Kaede said handing Max the black heap of clothes. Max shook it out looking at it with unconcealed distain. It was a tight black dress that came just above her knee with a slit that came up to mid-thigh, a V-neck line came down further than she would have liked and the sleeves were see through coming down to wrap around her middle finger. "Do you like it?" Kaede asked and Max looked up at her emotionlessly.

"No!" Max blinked with a sudden thought. "But if you don't make me wear make-up and do my hair I will not complain about wearing the dress." Kaede frowned and gave in when she saw Max wasn't joking.

"Alright," Kaede said almost regretfully. "But I'm telling Master Oliver it was your fault if I get in trouble!" Max shrugged and gave Kaede a small smile.

"It's alright Kaede! I'll take full blame as long as you don't make me wear that crap!" Kaede gave in and smiled along with Max.

"That's fine with me! Now here you go!" Kaede shoved stockings and undergarments in Max's hands then pointed to a screen. "Now get dressed it's already seven and he likes his women to be ready on time and a little early." Max sighed the smile removed from her face and walked behind the dressing screen. Max peeked out of the screen to make sure Kaede want going to look, Kaede was still standing where Max left her watching the screen absently. When she saw Max look out she grinned and shook her head. "I get it your shy!" Kaede laughed quietly. "Don't worry I don't want to see what you have!" Max couldn't help but give her the tiniest of smiles back as she pulled her head back behind the dressing screen and went through the stuff she had been handed.

"There's no bra." Max said flatly examining the thing before her.

"You don't need one with that dress!" Kaede's voice retorted with amusement. Max frowned and continued getting dressed.

"Great I go from modest to slut in mere minutes." Max mumbled pulling on the stockings.

"I heard that!" Keade said almost laughing.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't want you to!" Max pointed out dully as she slipped the dress on and stepped out to find Kaede laughing silently into her hand.

_**Down with Kaiba ...**_

"Were is she?" Kaiba growled standing over a bruised and bleeding Slade who was now shackled instead of Kaiba himself. Slade glared at Kaiba and tried to spit in his face, but only succeeded in drooling since his was so battered. "Tell me where she is or I start taking some fingers!" Kaiba spat out the cold glare in his eyes causing his to appear like the evil one here.

"G-go to hell!" Slade mumbled his voice no more than a whisper figuring that a CEO wouldn't have guts enough to do what he had threatened and obviously he gave Kaiba the wrong answer. Kaiba picked up the knife that Slade had been using earlier and smirked. Pulling Slade roughly forward Kaiba looked at the shackles.

"How about your trigger finger?" Kaiba said maliciousness obvious in his voice, Slade paled and visible gulped as Kaiba touched the cold knife to his finger putting pressure on it until blood started to spill out around the sliver shaft.

"Nnn... s-stop!" Slade whimpered between swollen lips.

"What? You can give it but you can't take it!" Kaiba asked condescendingly pausing the blade momentarily. Salde only glared at him the best he could with swollen eyes.

"He was going to have dinner with her!" Slade confessed a tremor in his voice.

"And?" Kaiba asked pressing the knife harder into Slade's finger.

"Ahhhh! I don't know what he was going to do with her afterwards! I swear!" Kaiba looked Slade in the eyes, he was telling the truth.

"When was dinner?" Slade blinked trying to remember how long he had been held by Kaiba.

"An hour ago." Slade said breathlessly. Kaiba rose with out sparing Slade another glance and threw the knife away into the opposite corner, it clattered loudly to the floor as Kaiba reached the door and walked out.

"Bastard!" Kaiba heard Slade shout after him as he walked calmly down the stone hallway.

_**Back to Max ...**_

"You look beautiful!" Oliver said when Max appeared in the dining room doorway. Three inch black heels and a sliver butterfly pendant had been added to her simple black dress, the way she stood with her hip cocked and her head held high made her seem regal despite her situation.

"Thank you Ollie." Max said forcing a tight smile onto her lips and ducked her head pretending to be embarrassment. A satisfied smirk made its way across Olives lips at the nickname Max had given him. Max hid a smirk of her own; she couldn't wait to punch this guy.

"Are you hungry?" Oliver asked leading Max further into the dining room.

"A little, yes." Max said not wanting to refuse and set him off even though she wasn't hungry in the least.

"Great!" Oliver and Max ate in relative silence, she had wanted to make a sarcastic comment so bad she was forced to bite her tongue more than once. The meal went rather slowly or so it seemed to Max she didn't know since there was no clock in the dining room but if felt like hours that she had to keep up the pleasant fake smile. Dinner was finally over when Oliver wiped his lips and got up offering Max his hand.

"Why don't we go upstairs?" Oliver said quietly smirking down at Max. Max blinked and felt her stomach plunge down to her feet.

_'Oh, god! He wouldn't! Not the first day we met! Would he?' _Max let herself be led away hoping the Kaiba would get himself out of trouble cause she didn't think she could go through much more.


	18. Chapter 18

body background"url of background image" bgcolor"color code" bgproperties"fixed" 

Recap:

"A little, yes." Max said not wanting to refuse and set him off even though she wasn't hungry in the least.

"Great!" Oliver and Max ate in relative silence, she had wanted to make a sarcastic comment so bad she was forced to bite her tongue more than once. The meal went rather slowly or so it seemed to Max she didn't know since there was no clock in the dining room but if felt like hours that she had to keep up the pleasant fake smile. Dinner was finally over when Oliver wiped his lips and got up offering Max his hand.

"Why don't we go upstairs?" Oliver said quietly smirking down at Max. Max blinked and felt her stomach plunge down to her feet.

_'Oh, god! He wouldn't! Not the first day we met! Would he?' _Max let herself be led away hoping the Kaiba would get himself out of trouble cause she didn't think she could go through much more.

"Talking" 'Thinking'

_**With Kaiba ...**_

Kaiba slowly stalked through the corridors of the first floor silently avoiding the cameras placed in seemingly random places through the large hall. So far he had come across and dispatched three guards all weaker than Slade and great targets for his burning fury. He had come to a conclusion when he was getting information out of Slade. He cared about Max, since he had seen her at the airport she had been popping unbidden into his thoughts. He had tried countless times to deny the feelings that seemed to show up whenever Max was in the same room as him, but every time he thought he had rid himself of those nagging emotions Max would smile at him or say something that catch him totally off guard. Like this morning when Max had ended up crying on his shoulder, he hated to admit it, but it had hurt him to see her like that and be unable to stop the cause of her pain. Kaiba sighed shaking his head to clear those thoughts away. First he had to save Max, then he could dwell on the confusing feelings that haunted him.

"Yeah, I'm almost off for today! It'll be great to get some time off now that he's finally got her!" Kaiba paused outside a door listening to the loud conversation, looking through the crack he saw that it was an older woman and a young man talking in the kitchen.

"He should put more time into his work than capturing young women!" The older woman said with a frown as she turned on the man, he just shrugged and bit into an apple.

"Whatever makes him happy I'm fine with!"

"How can you say that? Max is a nice girl and doesn't deserve this!" The woman narrowed her eyes at his careless attitude. Kaiba had to stop himself from barging into the room at the mention of Max's name, he had to wait until one of the was alone before he could make his move.

"Do you want to get between something he wants?" The man asked a look of humor upon his face. The older woman paled and shuddered.

"No, but it's still not right!" The older woman scolded. "Now got out of here I have worked to do!" The man shook his head and stood up taking another apple.

"Yeah yeah!" The man crossed over to the outside door and opened it stepping into the night air. Kaiba got ready to move once the door closed.

"The nerve of him! I would help Max if I could!" The old woman's said sadly putting some items back into the cupboards.

"Then why don't you?" The woman jumped and turned around holding her hand to her heart.

_**Up with Max ...**_

Oliver pushed Max into a room and stepped in behind her shutting the door behind him. Max looked around quickly while he was busy locking the door, she was in a different room then the one she had been shown to first. This was yet another bedroom, the walls were windowless and grey the carpet and bed covers were both black. Max's eyes snapped back to Oliver when his hand closed over her wrist.

"W-what are you doing?" Max asked trying hard to keep her voice steady.

"Making you mine!" Oliver said a smirk appearing as he looked down on her. Max's blood ran cold as she tried to pull away from Oliver since there was no doubt left to what was going to happen. "You don't want to do that! Your boyfriend is still down in the dungeon and you wouldn't want him now would you?" Max paused for a second pondering Kaiba's situation and Oliver grabbed her wrist tighter spinning her around and wrapping his arms around her shoulders pinning her arms to her sides.

"Let me go! This isn't right!" Max struggled against Oliver's tight hold half heartedly still not wanting Kaiba to get hurt if he failed to get out.

"How do you judge what's right and wrong?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

"You have to have a conscious for that to work!" Max spat pure venom in her words. Oliver threw his head back and laughed.

"Admit your mine and I might think about letting you go!"

"What do you want from me?" Max asked calmly.

"I don't want anything _from_ you! I want _you_! I want you to answer to me an only me! I don't want anyone else touching especially not that damned Kaiba!" Max punched her elbow back and hit Oliver in the stomach causing him to loosen his grip on Max enough for her to pull away from him. Max turned and glared at Oliver as he recovered his breath.

"Kaiba has never touched me!" Max said eyes flashing with anger at the careless words. Max's feelings for Kaiba were confusing enough without Oliver accusing him of being her boyfriend. "Unlike you he doesn't have a freakish fetish for me!" Oliver's eyes filled with anger and his smirk vanished. Max just hoped she was right and he really was the weakest of the group, if not she would be in deeper trouble than she first thought.

"You will be mine and mine alone!" Oliver yelled advancing on Max. "Say it!" Max stood her ground raising her fists, she couldn't stand it any longer she had to fight back against Oliver. Max just hoped Kaiba had gotten himself out of trouble, because she'd be damned if she would let Oliver claim her as his with all she had found out he had done in the name of wanting her as a possession.

"No!" Max said almost as loudly as Oliver, losing her temper for the first time in years.

"You will answer to me and me alone!" Oliver spat coming closer raising himself to his full height towering himself over Max and trying to intimidate her. Max would've laughed at him if she wasn't shaking with anger. He really was pissing her off and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"No! No! No!" Max shouted with rage.

_**Down with Kaiba ...**_

"Take me to Max now!" Kaiba said after letting the woman calm down so he did not give her a heart attack.

"Well of course I will take you to her!" Kaede said readily agreeing with Kaiba's request.

"Where is she?" Kaiba said cautiously not fully trusting the maid.

"On the third floor in Master Oliver's bedroom." Kaede said regretfully. Kaiba paled and went rigid a cold fear running down his spine and filling his veins with ice.

"Take me there now!" Kaiba said coldly Kaede looked up at Kaiba fearing for whoever was on the wrong side of this mans anger.

"Y-yes, Mr. Kaiba!" Kaede crossed the kitchen quickly and exited the door heading for the stairs. Kaiba followed Kaede up three sets of stairs, he would have gone without her but she had gotten him around the guards so it was faster to take her though she slowed him down. Kaede paused after leading Kaiba through most of the third floor.

"Why are we stopping?" Kaiba demanded of the maid as she turned to face him.

"The bedroom is down this hall, last room on the left." Kaede looked behind them making sure they were alone. "If you fail I don't want to be caught helping you." Kaiba frowned at the woman but nodded.

"I won't fail!" Kaiba said remembering his promise to Max, the promise that he wouldn't let Oliver hurt her. "Call the police and hide." Kaiba dismissed her and turned to walk down the hallway.

"Good luck! Tell Max I'm sorry I helped Oliver." Kaiba stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Tell her yourself!" Kaiba said, Kaede smiled and nodded turning away to do what she was asked. Kaiba turned back to his task and ran down the hall to the door the Kaede had told him Max was behind. Kaiba silently promised he would kill her if this was a trick, but didn't ponder that thought for long after hearing the muffled voices behind the door.

"You will answer to me and me alone!" Kaiba gritted his teeth eyes narrowing in anger, but not acting incase it was a trap.

"No! No! No!" Max yelled unmistakable anger in her usually calm voice. Kaiba growled fresh anger coursing through his body he twisted the door handle and found it locked, giving the door a glare that could have set it on fire Kaiba turned and walked back two paces.


	19. Chapter 19

body background"url of background Image" bgcolor"color code" bgproperties"fixed" 

Recap:

"Good luck! Tell Max I'm sorry I helped Oliver." Kaiba stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Tell her yourself!" Kaiba said, Kaede smiled and nodded turning away to do what she was asked. Kaiba turned back to his task and ran down the hall to the door the Kaede had told him Max was behind. Kaiba silently promised he would kill her if this was a trick, but didn't ponder that thought for long after hearing the muffled voices behind the door.

"You will answer to me and me alone!" Kaiba gritted his teeth eyes narrowing in anger, but not acting incase it was a trap.

"No! No! No!" Max yelled unmistakable anger in her usually calm voice. Kaiba growled fresh anger coursing through his body he twisted the door handle and found it locked, giving the door a glare that could have set it on fire Kaiba turned and walked back two paces.

"Talking" 'Thinking'

Max felt something give inside her releasing all her hidden anger like water out of a broken dam. She pulled her arm back sent a punch at Oliver's torso it connected with a sickening sound of bone breaking, Max jumped back to avoid the fist Oliver had let loose aimed at her head she felt the air being distorted as his fist sailed right in front of her face.

"You sicken me!" Max hissed angrily as Oliver wrapped his arm around his now broken rib.

"You bitch! I'm going to make you watch while Slade guts Kaiba!" Oliver spat wincing at the pressure talking was putting on his ribs and took a phone out of his pocket. Max curled her lip and went to kick the phone out of his hand, but was interrupted when the door came crashing inward. Max ducked as a large piece of wood sailed past narrowly missing her head. She straightened up and looked past the settling dust to see Kaiba lowering the leg he used to kick in the door. Max felt her heart leap and couldn't control a smile appearing on her lips.

"It's too late for that!" Kaiba stated calmly seeing that Oliver hadn't yet done anything to Max. "Slade is chained up in the dungeon rethinking his career." He walked into the room moving loose wood with his foot. Oliver's face screwed up in rage as Kaiba's words hit him. "Why don't I string you up next to him and see how you like it?"

"No!" Max spoke up her voice flat as she turned to smirk evilly at Oliver. "This one is mine!"

"You finally admit it!" Oliver wheezed looking triumphant. Max mover forward kicking Oliver in the stomach sending him flying back into the dresser.

"That's not what I meant!" Max said clenching her teeth and walking to where Oliver landed face down. "That was for George!" Max said her voice clouded with rage as she picked him up by the front of his shirt and punched him in the face again. "That was for hurting Mokuba!" Oliver's shirt ripped and he fell to the ground, Max knelt down straddling his waist, she launched more punches at Oliver ranging from his face to his stomach listing off the reasons she had for pummeling him. "And that was for kidnapping Kaiba, and that was for touching me! And that was for kissing me!"

"Max stop!" Max felt her wrist stopped in a gently grasp, looking up she saw Kaiba's almost amused eyes.

"Kaiba." Max breathed out in a whisper, Kaiba nodded and Max shamelessly launched herself into Kaiba arms wrapping him in a tight hug. She was surprised at her actions, but what surprised her even more was two strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist accepting and returning her affections. Kaiba looked down at Max her face was buried in his chest and her eyes were closed as she calmed her breathing, there were streaks of dark red blood on here pale skin. Frowning Kaiba unwrapped his arms from around Max's waist and held her at arms length inspecting her, she was still wearing the short black dress, but it was spattered with blood in a few places. Kaiba was relived to find that it was not hers; the blood came from the many punches Max threw at Oliver breaking his nose and splitting his lips. He almost winced in pain for Oliver when he saw the heeled footwear Max was wearing. Kaiba frowned when he saw Max's hands; the knuckles were bruised and bleeding from all the punches.

"You're a mess!" Kaiba said finally meeting Max's eyes, Max blushed and looked down at herself. Seeing her blood spattered outfit and bleeding hands Max shrugged and grinned at Kaiba.

"It was worth it!" Max said her weariness obvious in her voice.

"Freeze police!" Max and Kaiba both turned to the door to see three officers with their weapons drawn. "Hands above your head!" Kaiba and Max both did as they were told, relief flooding through both of them.

_**Two hours later ...**_

Two hours later Kaiba and Max had both given their testimonies to the police officers at the scene, when the police were sure Max and Kaiba were not the ones who needed to be arrested they had separated them to get their various wounds taken care of...

...That had been almost forty-five minutes ago. Max sat there impatiently tuning out the Med Tech who was now giving her instruction on how to care for her wounds, she had watched them take Oliver away in an ambulance with an armed escort, the same with Slade a few minutes later. Max couldn't help but feel sorry for Oliver, he had done all these things in the name of what he though was love however twisted it might have been.

"Here you go miss." Max looked over the young man who had patched up her hands, he was now handing her a grey wool blanket. She stood up and took the offered object with a smile and a word of thanks she walked away out of the flow of traffic that was still going in and out of the mansion they had been kept in, the ground was wet with sunken pits in some places that she tried to avoid. Multiple and men and woman alike dressed in dark blue uniforms were bringing out cuffed guards and stuffing them into their cars. Cars that boasted flashing red and blue lights, all of which were on and spinning madly covering the neighborhood and drawing a curious crowd. Max saw a limo pull up and wondered who it could be until Mokuba came running out pushing through the crowd to find his brother, obviously someone had called him and told him that his brother had been found, she lost the boy who was to short to be seen over the taller people that the crowd consisted of. Max wondered where her cell phone was since there was nothing she wanted more than to call a ride and go home. Kaiba pushed his way through the crowd holding Mokuba's hand, well there was only one thing Max wanted more than to go home. Max closed her eyes and sighed letting the cold breeze wash over her, earning a few minutes of peace.

"Max Max!" Max looked up to see Kaiba and Mokuba standing in front of her.

"What?" Max asked looking down at the violet eyed boy. Mokuba pulled his brother closer and grinned up at Max.

"Seto has something he wants to say!" Mokuba said seriously and then walked away getting the attention of a young female officer who crouched down to be on his level, he whispered something in her ear making her laugh. Max looked from the young trouble maker to Kaiba who was watching her intently.

"What did you want to say?" Max asked softly looking into Kaiba's sapphire eyes hoping that Mokuba wasn't planning something again.

"Thank you Max." Max looked at Kaiba surprised for a second before dipping her head in embarrassment as a soft blush tinted her cheeks pink. Kaiba caught himself watching Max's face in the harsh red and blue lights she still looked beautiful.

"I can't believe you just thanked me." Max said shaking her head and looking seriously up at Kaiba. "I'm the reason all of this happened!" Kaiba raised his eyebrow and let a corner of his lift in a small smile.

"Remember that talk we had earlier about blaming yourself?" Kaiba asked, Max nodded and blushed at the memory of Kaiba's body pressed against hers, his mouth close enough to kiss. "So then what are we going to do?" Kaiba said playfully mocking her like he was talking to a child.

"Not tell you I feel bad about it!" Max said folding her arms across her chest and going along with it.

"Max!" Kaiba said warningly.

"What?" Max asked cocking her head innocently.

"Don't!"

"Don't what?" Max asked hiding a grin behind an innocent facade.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Kaiba said narrowing his eyes.

"No, I don't believe I do." Max said blinking and putting on a thoughtfully look.

"Max... I swear! Stop it!" Kaiba said resisting the urge to smile at Max's antics.

"Aww, I was just having some fun." Max said sticking her bottom lip out in a pretend pout. Kaiba's amused eyes betrayed the frown he was wearing, shaking his head he looked down at Max.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Max nodded accepting Kaiba's offer as he turned away to find Mokuba and leave.

"Oh, ow!" Max mumbled as she walked after Kaiba. He turned to see what had caused her problems; she just looked at him and grinned.

"The lawn has holes and I'm in heels." Max pointed to the footwear she had been made to wear and took another few steps forward tripping once again she closed her eyes waiting for the wet ground to catch her, something stopped Max before she had time to make it to the hard ground. Opening her eyes Max saw her hands resting on Kaiba's well muscled chest, she looked up to find him looking seriously down at her thoughtfulness gracing his sapphire orbs. Max relaxed feeling the two arms around her back holding her up.

"Max," Kaiba started his voice low and almost strained. "Did he really kiss you?" Max blinked in surprise before nodding once.

"Yes," Max said slowly. "That was one of the reasons I was so angry with him." Kaiba leaned closer to Max closing some of the space between them.

"Would you have that reaction to anyone who kissed you?" Kaiba asked softly.

"That depends on who it was." Max admitted unable to look away from Kaiba's hold on her eyes. He looked so great, so handsome, so dignifying, so... close. His attitude, frame, cold posture, yet a relaxing inner-self... Burst into a million pieces and hit Max as hard as a rock, absorbing his greatest qualities. An affectionate face was ruling over her, she almost felt weak at the legs, weak in the stomach, almost too weak to carry on. _'What is this feeling... '_

_'God she's beautiful!'_ Kaiba thought blinking in surprise at his own thoughts. There was nothing wrong with thinking a girl was pretty! He was only human after all, right? That's not what he thought. The fact that he was thinking about it, made him feel embarrassed, even though no one had heard it. It was tough for him, as he had never really thought about stuff like this before. Usually when he met a girl, he'd avoid looking at her as much as possible. Not because he was afraid he'd think she was pretty, but because he was Kaiba. The Seto Kaiba, that never liked to think about people in such a good way, sure, he had sometimes thought Yugi was a good duelist, or Joey was a good friend. But this felt different. Every time he thought about her, his pulse would race. Every time she stared at him in the eyes, his stomach would twist. And every time she smiled at him, he'd feel the sudden urge to claim her mouth as his.

"What would happen if it was me?" Kaiba asked his voice soft; Max's eyes widened her mouth dropping slightly in surprise before she quickly caught it and closed it. What would she do? Wasn't this exactly what she wanted? Max swallowed and took a deep breath before answering Kaiba's question.

"I would probably kiss you back." Max said softly telling Kaiba the truth, Kaiba's mouth twitched up in the beginning of a smile as he ran his hand lightly up Max's back.

"Really?" Kaiba asked pulling her even closer. Max nodded a blush appearing on her pale cheeks.

"Yes." Max assured him as his hand came to a rest on the back of her neck. Kaiba leaned down slowly bringing his lips to Max's. "Wait!" Max said breathlessly. "There are reporters everywhere!"

"So!"

"So, do you really want the world to know?" Kaiba blinked down at Max bringing his lips the rest of the way to meet hers with his answer. Kaiba could feel Max melt under him as she ran her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck, he didn't know how he managed to stay standing with the sudden weakness that had overtaken his legs. This had been what he wanted, what had been affecting him the past week making his every other thought about Max. Kaiba registered in the back of his mind the snapping of dozens of cameras probably aimed at them. Max let her defenses come down and gave into the kiss wrapping her arms around Kaiba's neck; this wasn't anything like when Oliver kissed her. Instead of the cold hatred and disgust that flew through her veins, Kaiba made a warm feeling spread form her stomach to the tips of her fingers and toes. When Kaiba's lips met hers in their passionate embrace Max felt everything fall into place, all the hell she had been through this week seemed worth it to end up in his strong arms. Kaiba regretfully broke away from Max and opened his eyes giving her a soft look that he would never let another soul see, she opened her eyes seconds later and smiled shyly back at him.

"Finally!" Kaiba and Max turned to see Mokuba grinning from ear to ear while staring up at them. "And all it took was kidnapping!" Mokuba dramatically shook his head feigning sadness. "I think you two just set a record for hardest couple to get to admit their feelings!" Max blushed again while smiling down at Mokuba as Kaiba tried not to laugh at his little brothers drama. "You know they took like a hundred pictures of you kissing right?" Mokuba asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Kaiba and Max said as one, Mokuba nodded absently yawning once.

"Well now that your a happy couple and all, my work is done! So, why don't we go home?" Mokuba suggested. Kaiba looked from his little brother to the woman he realized he loved.

"Home." Max repeated softly looking to her new found love. "Home would be nice." Max agreed with a small smile, Kaiba nodded Mokuba picking up his hand and lead him to the waiting limo. Kaiba wrapped his arm around Max's waist, both supporting her and claiming her for the entire world to see as flashes from dozens of cameras went off.

XO XO XO XO XO XO

A/N: Ahh, thank you to all the readers that have come this far with me!! I really appreciate the reviews that I have gotten from you all! I am including the thank you's in this chapter and telling you all that there will only be once chapter left! Sort of like an epilouge to let you all know how everthing has gone!

Rhy-k: I am truly grateful to you for each and every review you have given me! They made me smile and continue when I felt like giving up on writing this one! And I am still sorry for killing off Geroge!

Alcatras007: blush Thank you so much! You really know who to lift one's spirits!

AnimeCrazy88: Thanks for each demand of the next chapter! You kept me not wanting to disapoint!

apples and roses: Thanks for the support! To many people tell me I make Kaiba to soft!


End file.
